My Sweetest Poison
by munchkin-hime
Summary: Jade and L were friends a long time ago. Now, roughly 16 years later they're reunited. They just started to catch up when a new case comes into play. Kira. LXOC
1. I Like You

A/N: This is an L story I started a while back. I'm on ..Chapter 9, I think. So I'll post the next chapters about, every week or so.. Enjoy! (:

* * *

Jade wasn't a good detective. Her friend said so. He said she was better at writing, then she was at _trying_ to solve cases. She agreed.

Jade thought a detective must be smarter and a harder worker than an author. Her friend begged to differ. He said that an author needed a creative mind to keep their stories alive. They needed to be able to think of faces, profiles, settings and plots. This put a smile on Jade's face.

Jade and her friend were very close.

He told her about how he wanted to be the world's greatest detective, and she told him how she wanted to be a famous author. They told each other that they'd succeed.

Jade liked to _visit_ her friend.

* * *

A girl with dark locks walked down the street, sobbing and rubbing at her eyes. Unfortunately she had been separated from her mother, and was now lost—wandering the streets helplessly.

"What's wrong?"

She stopped in her tracks, turning to see a boy about her age standing in front of the orphanage that she and her mother drove past all the time.

"I lost my mommy."

"Where'd you see her last?" the boy asked her, stepping outside the boundaries of the orphanage.

"The park."

"I bet she's looking for you, right now. You can wait here, if you want," he offered, carefully unwrapping a lollipop.

"O-Okay.." she stepped into the orphanage boundaries with the boy.

"What's your name?" he asked, leading her to the entrance.

"Jade. What's yours?"

"L."

"That's a funny name."

"It's not my real name... It's more of an alias."

"What's an alias?" she questioned, watching him suck on the red lollipop.

"It's a name used to hide an identity..."

"Why do you need to hide?" she asked. 'L' didn't reply. "...How old are you?"

"Seven. You?"

"S-six. And a half."

"Alright."

She watched L walk, before raising a small eyebrow, "Why do you walk all hunched over like that?"

"Helps me think."

"Oh..." her eyes trailed down to his feet. "Why don't you wear any-...nevermind."

"Any socks? They bug me. I don't like them."

"O-okay..."

* * *

Fortunately Jade's mother got the right idea to check in at the orphanage. As she grabbed Jade's hand, dragging her to the car and giving her a lecture about running off, L stood in the doorway. Just watching.

Jade lifted a small hand to wave bye to him, and he mimicked the action.

"Who's that boy?" her mother asked, as they drove down the road.

"L."

"L? That's a funny name."

"It's an alias."

Her mother looked surprised to see that she even knew the word at six. She looked to the backseat of the car, "An alias, eh?"

"It's a name used to hide ident...identities..."

"How do you know that?" she asked, looking back out at the road.

"L told me."

Her mother glanced back at the orphanage.

Wammy's House.

There was no surprise in this 'L' knowing the word. They were basically all geniuses in there.

* * *

"Hi L."

"Hi Jade."

Jade stepped into the orphanage boundaries, "What do you wanna do today?"

"We could do a puzzle," L suggested, pointing to the tattered puzzle boxes on the steps of the orphanage. "There's lots to choose from."

"Okay."

They decided on a puzzle with a picture of your typical detective on it. A long brown trench coat, hat, dress shoes and a magnifying glass in hand. They dumped the contents out onto the deck and began arranging the pieces. As the image began to become clearer, Jade glanced over at L, who had his thumb placed on his bottom lip, holding a puzzle piece in his other hand.

"Are you gonna dress like that when you're a detective, L?" she asked him.

He shook his head, placing the piece down in the correct spot, "Nu-uh. That'd be way to obvious. I'll dress however I want."

She nodded, "Right."

* * *

A year had passed, and Jade and L were still close. She'd visit him at the orphanage almost everyday, until her mother or father came to get her, wondering why she liked it so much there.

"What's that you got, Jade?" L asked, peering over Jade's shoulder as she scribbled words onto a notepad. "Are you making clues? That's what old fashioned detectives do."

She shook her head, "I'm writing a story, L."

He sat next to her on the steps, "That's right. You want to be a famous author when you grow up, right?"

She nodded in response, "Right."

"So what're you writing about?"

"The day you and me met."

"Can I see?"

She nodded, handing him the notebook and keeping the pencil in her hand. He scanned the page, then handed the notebook back and smiled, "That's good. I like how you use your words."

"Thanks."

What was she? Eight now.

"You have some nice words in there, too. You're pretty smart."

She shrugged, "I guess so. But detectives are smarter, and work harder."

"That's not true.." L mused, watching as she set the notebook and pencil down and looked at him for an explanation. He gave her one. "Authors need a smart, and creative mind to keep their stories alive. And they need to be able to think up characters, settings and plots. The characters have to live, and associate with the reader. The settings need to be able to become real to the reader, and the plots have to keep them reading. Authors need to work hard. Their stories are skilfully worked out."

She smiled, "I guess so. You're real smart, L."

"I guess so," he shot back, with his own smile.

"I like you," she said simply.

"I like you, too," he replied, handing her a lollipop and keeping one for himself.

* * *

"Are you alright, L?" Jade asked one day, as they sat out on the walk, watching the speeding cars whiz past. Her friend nodded slowly, his black mess of hair shifting slightly.

"You don't seem alright."

"I'm alright, Jade..." he said quietly, lifting his head to see another car go flying past. The hair blew out of his eyes, but gracefully returned in less than a second.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, a frown on her lips. She was nine now. L was ten. It had been another year. Another year of their friendship.

"I like you."

"I like you, too L," she replied. "I would be somewhere else if I didn't."

He grinned, "Of course." Then he bowed his head again, ignoring the two cars that both went past. Jade frowned again as she looked at him, "I can tell something's wrong, L... What is it?"

"I like you."

"I know."

"I don't wanna leave you."

She tilted her head curiously, "Leave me? Where are you going L?" At that moment her mother and father pulled up. At the same time Watari, the owner and founder of Wammy House stuck his head out the door, "L! Come in, please!"

"Bye Jade," he said quietly, lifting himself up and walking off. She watched him for a few seconds, before climbing into the car.

* * *

"You're being no fun. You've been no fun for weeks, L."

Jade laid on the grass outside the orphanage, a notebook in front of her and a pencil in her hand. She glanced up at L, who was just sitting on the steps. It had been a while since he mentioned leaving.

"Sorry," he mumbled, wiggling his toes.

She sighed, "What should I write about?"

"A strong bond being broken."

She frowned, setting the pencil down, "That sounds sad, L. Why would I wanna write about that?"

"It happens."

Her frown slowly turned into a small smile, "I know! I'll write something about you and me."

L looked away from her, and to the street. In the background he heard bells ringing.

* * *

It had been a week since L mentioned broken bonds. And to Jade, he was still being no fun.

"I think it's time you tell me what's wrong," she mused, scanning her newest story.

L glanced at her for a moment, until turning his attention right back to the streets, "It's nothing."

"You seem sad," she mentioned, crossing some words and sentences out.

"I am."

"Why? I knew something was wrong."

"I like you, Jade."

"I like you, too L," she told him, closing her notebook and putting the pencil down. "You're my best friend."

"You're mine."

She smiled, "That's good."

"And since you're my best friend, it's going to be hard leaving you."

"Is Watari taking you somewhere?" she asked him.

He was silent, until the bells started to ring. "...Something like that..." he said quietly. "The bells are loud today."

"Yeah."

* * *

"We're going to be best friends forever, right L?"

"Yes..."

"And we're always going to be together, right?"

"I can't guarantee that."

Jade frowned, "O-okay."

L handed her a lollipop, and in return got a "Thanks" and a friendly hug.

* * *

"I made it myself. I saved you a piece," Jade told L, smiling proudly as she presented him with a piece of cake wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Thank you."

She handed him the piece, "I like you, L."

"I like you, too."

* * *

The next few weeks went about normally. Jade had almost forgotten about L mentioning leaving, and broken bonds. It was easy to clear it from her head when she was around him. She was happy around him, but at the same time she was sad.

She sensed that he was keeping a lot from her these days.

"The bells are especially loud, today," L pointed out, listening to the bells chorusing.

Jade nodded from next to him on the steps, "They are. Hey, you seem sad again. What's wrong?"

She was determined to get an answer this time. But she didn't get one.

"That must mean something bad is going to happen," L said, referring to the loud clanging of the bells.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"It's never easy leaving. And it's never easy breaking special bonds."

"L..."

* * *

Jade stepped out of the car, putting her small umbrella up and watching her parents drive off. She looked to the steps to see L standing in front of them, out of shelter. He was soaked to the bone.

"L, you're gonna get sick!" she called to him, over the loud pelt of the rain.

He put a hand to his ear, letting her know that he couldn't hear her.

"You're gonna get sick!" she shouted, walking over to him. He smiled playfully, putting his hand up again.

"You're going to get sick!" she said quietly, hardly audible over the pitter patter of the raindrops.

"My heart's going to get sick."

She made a face, "Why, L?"

"You're my best friend."

"You're mine."

"I like you."

"I like you, too."

"We have a special bond."

"Sure we do," she nodded.

"I don't want to leave you, Jade. Honest."

"Okay..." she frowned, seeing how this was playing out again.

"It's not easy. It never is. No matter who the person."

"Alright."

The bells began to ring in the background. Probably the loudest they'd ever rung since Jade had met L.

Watari suddenly came out, carrying a small tattered suitcase. He placed it on the deck, and then stood tall and proud with his hands held in front of him.

"Good luck, L," was all he said.

Jade turned her attention from him, and back to L, "...Are you going somewhere?"

"Something like that," he replied, as a black limo pulled up to the orphanage. The driver got out, holding an umbrella above his head and opening the back door. He waited patiently there.

"Sorry," L mumbled, taking hold of the suitcase and beginning to walk towards the vehicle.

"L!" Jade cried, dropping her umbrella and running after him, almost slipping on the wet ground. "Where are you going!?"

He managed to give her a smile, "Good luck...with your stories." He turned back around and continued walking.

"L!" she crashed into him from behind. "You're leaving!"

"It appears..."

"You can't!" she yelled over the rain and ringing bells. "I won't let you!"

"I have to."

This was what he was implying the whole time. She was too naive to see it. He was leaving. He was breaking their bond...

Like the first day they met, she was sobbing, "L."

"Good luck," he repeated. "Don't give up." He became free of her hold, and climbed into the limo. Before the driver shut the door, he gave Jade another smile, "..._best friend_."

"L!" she tried to run to him, but slipped in a puddle, landing in it and looking up miserably at her friend. He waved bye, as the driver shut the door. And in less than a second, they were speeding off down the road.

Sobbing, Jade shifted position to sit in the pouring rain as Watari made his way down the steps and over to her. He carefully picked her up, walking back towards the door. Leaving her umbrella, he opened the door, "You should be proud of L."

Through her sobs she managed to say, "...I am."

"Let's get you dried up, and then we'll call your parents. I don't want you getting sick."

"My heart's sick."

* * *

It had been about roughly sixteen years since Jade had last seen L, let alone spoken to him. Like the day back when he left, her heart was still sick. L was her best friend. She liked him, and he liked her...

She tried to forget about L. From what she knew, he was now the world's greatest detective. It was funny in a way... No one knew his real identity (of course, she didn't either. She'd just been in contact with him a lot), and no one had even been in his actual presence. And she used to be his childhood friend. His best friend.

But enough about that...

Now Jade lived in the Kanto region of Japan with a friend. Her friend was originally from Japan, and decided to move back. She offered Jade to come with her. She accepted, seeing it as a great opportunity for inspiration for her stories. And she was right. She might not of reached her goal, like L, being a famous author. But she was about half way there... She was just having trouble getting things published. The things she wrote about weren't what people wanted.

They all wanted happy endings, strong friendships and romances. They didn't like the drama and the tragedy. They didn't like the _not so_ happy endings... They didn't like the broken bonds, and separation of protagonists.

It was hard.

"Where are you going, Jade?" Kimi asked, her black hair put up in a messy bun. She sat at the kitchen table in their small apartment, eating lunch.

"The library. I'm gonna try and do some writing..." Jade replied, pulling a light sweater on.

"Good luck, then."

"Thanks, Kimi..." she twisted the knob, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind her. She walked down the empty hallway, a notebook and pen in hand.

As she walked down the streets, cars whizzing past and chatter and laughter lifting into the air, she noticed something. She noticed the kids picking on each other. The bums on the side of the road, asking for no more than a penny, only to be ignored by every passerby. The smokers, the drinkers. And the news reports on the large television, about criminals and crime.

'Disgusting... I wonder how we can live with ourselves, sometimes,' she thought, almost smiling to herself. No, that was crazy. It wasn't like someone was just going to start cleaning this mess up. And even if they did, that would be wrong.

She skipped up the steps to the library, pulling the large doors open and walking inside. Spotting a free and forsaken table, she made her way over to it. Once she was seated she opened up her notebook, and held her pen to the paper.

'...' she stared at the page. 'I don't know what to write...'

And that's where she met him. At the library.


	2. Written With The Kanji For Moon

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"I guess not," Jade mumbled, concentrating on the page in front of her instead of the teenager.

He took a seat, opening up a large textbook, "So what brings you to the library?"

"It's a nice place to write..." Jade answered, tapping her pen against the sheet of paper in her notebook.

"Oh, you write?" the boy asked. He chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Light. Light Yagami." He put his hand out to shake Jade's. Jade hesitantly took it, "Nice to meet you Light. My name's Jade..."

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"So, you write huh?" 'Light' asked curiously, pushing his book off to the side.

"Yes. I have two books published..."

"Two?" his eyes lit up, "Wow. What're they called? I may of read one of them! Who knows?" He laughed.

"The first it _Always With Me_..." she said quietly, seeing the interest in Light's eyes.

"Oh! I've seen that! I haven't read it, but I've looked at it," Light told her, grinning. He closed his eyes a little, reciting the quote off of the cover, "_It's hard leaving, knowing you're here_."

"That's right," Jade nodded, happily. "Some of it was based off some personal experiences... Not too much, though."

"I see. That's interesting. So what's the second called?"

"The second's much happier. It's not exactly my style... but that's what people like to see. You know?"

Light nodded in agreement, "Happy endings are all that sell, today. Isn't that right?"

Jade nodded, "That's right. It's hard, because it's not what I want to write. I have experiences that I can base stories off of... I'm actually working on two right now. But I don't think they'll go for either one of them. It's not what brings in lots of money."

"Oh? What are those called?"

"The one I'm _trying_ to work on now, is called _My Heart is Sick_..." she murmured, thinking back to all those years ago.

Light nodded his head, registering the title into his mind, "I see. That sounds sad... Is it based off a personal-?"

"Yes. And the second is _Broken Bonds_. I'm not as far on that one... It's becoming hard to find inspiration..."

"Is that so?"

"Mm. Then again, that's why I moved here. For inspiration... I haven't been getting much lately, though," she explained.

"That's too bad," Light said, before pulling his book back under his nose, "Anyway, I better get studying. I have a big test, tomorrow."

Jade glanced over at his papers, her eyes lighting up with interest, "Oh, that's neat. Your name is written with the Kanji for moon, but read as Light?"

"Yeah. That's right. Neat isn't it?"

She nodded, "Sorry to interrupt. You study." She offered a small smile before looking down at her paper.

"It's alright."

* * *

"You're back late," Kimi pointed out that evening, as Jade shut the door behind her. She hung her sweater up, then came to sit with her roommate in front of the TV, "Sorry. I got talking."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?" Kimi asked naggingly, wagging a finger at Jade.

"Again, sorry. He's nice. We got talking about my books, and other stuff."

"Before I ask, _Who's nice?_, I'm going to ask you how your writing went," Kimi said, flipping through channels. She paused on the news, watching the screen until Jade spoke.

"Not that good. I only got a few lines down... We spent the majority of our time there talking. I felt bad, because he had a big test tomorrow, and I kept him talking. He said he'd just cram tonight, though."

"Crush?" Kimi asked, changing channels again, bored of hearing of the latest crimes.

"Ugh, no Kimi. The boy's like seventeen."

"Nevermind," Kimi giggled. "Got a new friend, then?"

"I guess so. He said he'd be at the library tomorrow," Jade said.

"So you're going, aren't you?" Kimi laughed.

"I would of gone anyway. But it'd be nice to talk to him again. It's easy to keep a conversation flowing," Jade pointed out.

"_The bells are loud today_._"_

"_Yeah_._"_

"What's this guy's name?" Kimi asked, propping her feet up on the small coffee table.

"..Light. Light Yagami. It's neat... His name is spelled with the Kanji for Moon, but read as Light."

"That is neat," Kimi said, before stretching and releasing a yawn. "I'm gonna turn in. TV's all yours." She tossed Jade the remote.

"Night!" she called, flipping back to the news.

"Don't stay up too late!" Kimi called tauntingly, her voice fading.

"Of course not, _mom_," Jade snickered, turning the volume down a little. The news reporter was talking about some new case solved. Something about the world's greatest detective...

"L."

That Light kid had taken her mind off of him for the day. But here he was again...back in her thoughts.

"He's important..." she spoke to herself quietly. "We need him."

She switched the TV off, getting up and throwing the remote on the couch. With that being done, she headed to her room.

* * *

"Wanna go for a coffee?" Light asked the next day, him and Jade sitting at the same table from the previous day.

"I don't have any money on me."

"I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, as they collected their things and left the library.

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"Alright, then," she said, making her way to the coffee shop with Light.

They ordered, Light paid and then they sat down at one of the small tables. Light used a stirring stick to mix the contents of his cup, the whole time his attention was directed outside.

"Something wrong?" Jade asked, setting her own cup down and looking at him with concern on her face.

"No, no. It's just..." he nodded towards the activity outside. "Do you see that?"

"I see that everyday," she pointed out, looking from outside and back to Light. "What am I looking at, exactly?"

"It's sick..." Light scoffed, "The crimes... The wrongs people do... It's all sick. Someone needs to clean it all up. We're a mess."

"Funny," Jade almost laughed. "I was thinking the same thing the other day. On my way over to the library. But then I realized that even if someone did take it upon themselves to clean this mess up, it'd be wrong. People have different definitions of the word _justice_. Some people have the right definition, one that's good. While some people have the wrong definition, a one that's bad. Say, if someone just started killing off criminals... It's not justice. It's just wrong. Two wrongs _do not_ make a right."

Light nodded in agreement, "Absolutely."

* * *

A few days later Jade and Light met up again. They went for a walk, not really having a plan on where to go. Jade carried her notebook under her arm, and a pen in her coat pocket. Light carried nothing.

"It's funny... Sometimes people don't even realize what they're doing is sometimes wrong," Jade pointed out, taking in the image of an older brother stealing a red lollipop from his younger sister.

"It may be as small a thing as stealing from a sibling, but it's still stealing. And it's still wrong..." she added.

Light nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. You're right."

"Children are disciplined for their wrongs. And most of them learn not to do it again. But it's different in some cases and scenarios. Like they say, nobody's perfect. And our world's not perfect, either."

"Exactly," Light smiled. "It's interesting talking to you. I like you."

Jade blinked a few times, before sputtering out, "Y-yeah..."

"_I like you_._"_

"_I like you, too_."

* * *

"My dad's on the Police Force," Light told Jade one day when they met again. They sat out on the fountain, watching people and tourists look around their surroundings.

"I see..."

"I'm gonna be on the police force when I'm older. I'm gonna be head chief, like my dad."

"Is that your dream?" Jade asked him.

He nodded, "I guess so."

Jade smiled, "Then good luck. And... don't give up."

"Right. Thanks."

"_Don't give up_._" "Best friend_._"_

* * *

"How's your book?"

"Good, I guess."

"Have you written anything since last time I saw you?" Light asked.

"Not much," Jade admitted, not even having her notebook with her at the time.

"So, the title... _My Heart is Sick_. Where'd that come from?"

"Someone implied it... He pretty much said it. I said it, too..."

"So, _your_ heart is sick?" Light questioned, becoming interested.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since I was nine."

Light's eyes widened slightly, "And how old are you?"

"Twenty four."

"Oh, wow. I thought you were younger than that!" Light laughed.

"...Thanks?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a comment! Huh?" Light asked, still laughing slightly. Jade nodded slowly, "I guess so..."

"So, who was the other one who said it?"

"A childhood friend. I liked him. He was my best friend."

* * *

When Jade arrived home that night, she drifted on over to the cupboard, taking out the Advil bottle. Her head was aching some terrible. With a drink of water, she downed the pill. She yawned, Kimi already being in bed. Her eyes glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock.

She sighed, looking out the closest window, 'I wonder if they make medicine for sick hearts. A medicine... that likes sweets.'

She smiled, before flicking the lights off and going off to bed. She told Light that she would meet him tomorrow, after his school was out.

She would... She would.


	3. Phone Call

Jade sat on a bench outside the highschool. Light would be out any minute, now. She looked down at her notebook, which was resting in her lap. She had arrived roughly ten minutes ago, to get a little bit of writing in before Light came. But she was having no luck.

The bell suddenly rang, piercing the air and disrupting Jade's thoughts. She sighed, closing the notebook over and standing up.

She entered the highschool's boundaries, looking around for Light. But she didn't spot him.

"Are you looking for someone?" one of the students asked politely, making Jade look their way.

"Yes, actually. Do you know where Light Yagami is?" she questioned, continuing to look around.

"Oh, he's somewhere near the school," the student replied. "He was searching around in the grass. He must've dropped his house key or something."

"Okay, thanks a lot."

"Your welcome," the student bowed her head slightly, before running off.

'I'll just wait around for him..' Jade thought, evading all the rushing students and finding peace over by a wall.

In less than five minutes, Light came walking over, tucking something into his school bag.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" he said sheepishly. "I got a little caught up in something."

"It's alright..." she mumbled, spying his school bag.

"So, shall we get a coffee?" Light asked, as he and Jade walked out onto the street.

"I suppose."

"Look, we can get coffee and then you can walk back to my house with me. But I won't be able to talk, I have a big test tomorrow... I really have to cram," Light told her, opening the door to the coffee shop.

"That's quite alright..." Jade murmured, as Light ordered the coffee. For some unknown reason, she didn't feel that comfortable around him anymore.

"I'm twenty five cents short."

Jade looked up to see Light, his eyes flickering as he held out a hand. She blinked, before producing the money from her pocket and handing it to him.

"Thanks."

Once they got back outside, they started towards Light's house.

"So, what's your test on?" Jade asked, opening the lid on her coffee, and letting excess steam escape.

"Uh..." Light faltered. "...English. It's...a quarter of my final grade. I'm going to have cram school tonight." He chuckled.

"Good luck..." she said quietly, taking a sip of coffee.

"I was thinking..." Light began after a few minutes of silence. "...if someone started to clean this mess, that we call our world, up... Wouldn't it be a better place?"

"I said this before..." Jade said, standing in front of Light's house with him. "It'd still be wrong. Our world's not perfect. And we can't _make_ it perfect."

"I guess not," Light mumbled, before putting a smile on his face, "Anyway, I guess I'll be going. See you later, and good luck on your book."

"Thank you, Light."

Jade didn't see Light for the next two days. She chose not to. Like a few days ago, she didn't feel all that comfortable around him anymore. And she found it awkward to talk to him.

This, and she hadn't even touched her books either. She couldn't write.

Kimi asked her what was bothering her, but she never got an answer. Or at least a good, accurate one.

It was on the second day that Jade hadn't seen Light, that Kimi had left for the grocery. Thus leaving her home alone.

She sat at the small kitchen table, a small spiral notebook in her hands. The radio wasn't turned on, nor the television. All she could hear were the noises from outside.

**On a cold, and windy day a young girl dragged herself down the street. With tears in her eyes, she tried to forget that she was lost.**

"**Is something wrong?" a voice asked, as she looked for the owner.**

**A boy about her age, with black messy hair and coal eyes looked at her, standing by the orphanage.**

"**I lost my mommy."**

She wrote that story years ago. When her and L used to play together. She wrote the story about how they met. L said it was a good story. He said he liked the way she-

_Ring_.

Jade put the notebook down, staring at the phone laying on the middle of the table.

_Ring_. _Ring_.

She picked it up, looking to the caller ID screen, only to see it blank. She blinked a total of three times, before pressing the ON button, and putting the phone to her ear.

"Is this...Jade?" an edited voice came through the line, making the actual voice behind it unrecognizable.

'Is this supposed to be a prank, or something?' she thought to herself, before parting her lips to speak, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Well, don't you sound mature."

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, "Well, don't you sound like a computer..."

The voice released what should be called a laugh, "It appears."

Her eyes flickered, "Who is this?"

"How are your books?"

She was silent for a second, before managing out, "Good, I suppose."

"I've read one. The other was too mainstream for me."

"Which one was that...?" she asked quietly.

"_Always With Me_," the voice responded. "Rather tragic."

Taking another shot, she asked, "Who is this?"

The bells began ringing in the background, clanging against each other. The sound rang in Jade's head.

"The bells are loud today, aren't they?"

Another flicker in her eyes. She glanced out the window, then looked back ahead at the wall in front of her, "_Who_ is this?"

"You're supposed to agree," the voice said, static beginning to cut in.

Her eyes flickered again, "L."

The voice laughed, "L?"

"L," she repeated. "Tell me right now. Who is this?"

"I'm sending you something. Get your laptop," the voice cut in, ignoring the question once again. Jade pushed her chair out, jogging into her room. She quickly plugged her laptop in, and let it take a few minutes to load and turn on.

"Have you received anything?" the voice asked calmly.

With a few keystrokes, she opened up her e-mails. One new message was waiting, with no return e-mail address.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"Open it," the voice commanded, still calm.

She clicked on it, the e-mail opening up quickly. In large, bold and capital letters was an address.

"What do you see?" the voice asked her.

"An address," she answered, staring intently at the address. She'd never even heard of it before.

"Can you get there?"

"Who is this?" she asked once again, aggravation in her tone as she highlighted the address on the e-mail.

"Someone who regrets what they did sixteen years ago."

"This is L," she said, automatically. "Am I correct?"

"You'll have to wait and find out. I look forward to catching up with you."

Static pushed through the line, trying to break up contact.

"Wait-."

The line went dead, and returned to it's usual busy tone. Jade grunted, turning the phone off and throwing it down on the bed. That was L...

She quickly tore off a piece of scrap paper and wrote down the address, just before her laptop's power went dead. She left it to charge, grabbing a sweater and heading to the door. She raced out into the hallway, jogging down it and towards the elevator. Kimi took a step out of it, bags of groceries in her arms, "Oh, just in time!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face. "Help me carry these-." Jade was already in the elevator and gone, leaving a clueless Kimi.

Once outside, Jade got a taxi as fast as she could and handed the driver the address she had written down.

Jade looked out the window, seeing the usual things occurring. Bullying, the bums, the smokers, druggies...everything.

'Our world's not perfect,' she reminded herself, as the taxi neared her desired destination.

She was positive this was L. She could just tell...

Paying the fee as quick as possible, snatching the address back and climbing out, Jade headed towards the tall building in front of her. She checked the address again, looking around her surroundings. She didn't even know this part of town.

Without a second thought she pulled the doors open to the building, and made her way to the elevator. Tapping her foot impatiently, she watched the floor numbers flash. The elevator stopped at the top floor, opening it's door for her to step out. And once she did, the doors closed again. She walked down the empty halls, scanning the numbers on all the doors. At the very end of the hall she found the room she was looking for. She took a deep breath, knocking on the wood of the door.

No answer.

She knocked again, and again, received no answer.

Maybe it wasn't L.

She was about to leave, after coming all this way, until the door slowly creaked open. From what she could tell, it was pitch dark inside the room, with nothing but a dim light. Maybe from...a laptop, perhaps.

She pushed the door open further, stepping inside, only to have the door close behind her.

"It's nice to see you again." a voice spoke from the darkness. The voice was almost familiar... The voice she heard playing in her head sounded younger. This voice seemed like a more matured version. Was it really...

"_Best friend_."


	4. Reunited & Kira

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter of MSP. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome. :)

* * *

"L."

"I've lost track. How many years has it been?" the _almost_ familiar voice asked through the darkness.

"Sixteen years," she replied simply, taking another step into the room, trying to follow the glow of the laptop screen.

"That's a rather long time..." he mused to himself. Or rather, the voice mused to itself. "How old are you? Twenty three..?"

"Twenty four."

"Oh, yes. A year younger than me..." There was the sound of silverware clinking against a plate. Through the silence, Jade heard who she thought was L, swallow. And she thought right...

"If you haven't guessed. This is L," the voice came again. "...best friend." She could picture his ten year old self smiling. But he was twenty five, now.

"I'm not that stupid," she said in her defence.

"Never said you were, take note."

She thought she'd be happier than this. Maybe it was the fact that it was pitch black, except for that dim glow. If the lights were turned on, or the windows blinds were up, and she could see L, she would rush over and give him a hug.

"Why did you decide to meet with me? I thought you were supposed to keep your identity secret..." Jade said slowly.

"L is a secret enough," L's voice hit the air. "...For you, at least."

"I suppose."

"It's nice to see you don't struggle to pronounce the word _identity_, anymore," he said again.

"That was years ago," she said defensively.

"Here. Come to the light," he ordered, as she took a few slow and cautious steps towards it.

She could see the dim outline of a man, crouched in front of a laptop. He looked up, his eyes standing right out to her. He smiled, "It's nice to finally see you again."

"Likewise," she shot right back, a smile of her own appearing on her lips.

L looked back down, and she could hear plastic crinkling. Then L looked back up, and held out a red lollipop, "Here you are."

She extended her hand to take it, "Thank you, L."

"I like you."

It had been a while since she last heard that.

"I like you, too," she replied, seeing him begin to stand up.

"I'm not sure, but according to _Always With Me_, this is where you hug me..." L said awkwardly. "Well, if I remember correctly.. I have it around here, somewhere... Let me check."

Jade laughed softly, before catching him off guard and giving him a friendly hug, "That's right. No need to check..."

"I thought so," he said, wrapping his own arms around her.

Once they separated L whipped a lollipop of his own out of his pocket, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth, "So, how long have you been living here?"

"A few months with my roommate, Kimi."

"Mm, I see..."

"How did you find me?" she asked curiously, as he took a seat on the floor again, in front of the laptop.

"I was taking a look at the records for a case I just solved. I stumbled upon your profile, and decided to have a peek," he said monotone.

"A little nosey, aren't we?" she asked skeptically, taking a seat beside him.

"I suppose."

"So, why are-?"

"Let's go for a walk," L suggested out of the blue.

"A walk!?" Jade seemed shocked. "You're going to go out in public!?"

"With you I will," he replied, followed by a soft chuckle.

"L..."

"Do you remember that puzzle we did when you were six? The one of the detective."

She nodded, "Yes."

"If I dressed like that, people may suspect that I am, in fact, L. But judging from the way I'm dressed, they won't give it a second thought. To be honest, they probably wouldn't even think it, let alone imagine, it. People are so biassed, today," L said, in his naturally calm voice.

"You're right," Jade agreed.

"Then let's go for a walk."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, still not sure of the suggestion.

"It appears," he closed the laptop, and then stood up, Jade following suit. He made his way carefully towards the door, Jade right behind him. Once they were in the hall, Jade noticed that he wasn't wearing socks.

"Still don't wear socks, I see," she mused with a playful smile, as he waited for the elevator to come.

"They still bug me."

"And does walking crouched over like that, still help you think?" she asked, as the elevator doors opened.

"It appears so, doesn't it?"

She nodded, pressing the first floor button.

'My heart's finally got medicine...' they both thought, staying silent as the elevator went through each floor.

* * *

"Don't call me by name out here, please," L requested, as he and Jade made their way down the walk.

"I don't even know your name," she retorted.

"My name's..." he lifted a hand, making an L with his fingers. Jade grinned a little, seeing how he was careful, even without a person in sight.

"That's not your _real_ name," she whispered to him. "It's an 'alias'."

He chuckle a little, "Still remember that, huh?"

"It appears," she smirked.

* * *

Jade and L walked through the busy streets now, rather far from the building L was in. Everything was just bustling with activity in this part of town.

They walked past a bakery, L slowing down a little as they did, but Jade thought nothing of it. But when she noticed he wasn't even walking next to her anymore, she turned around to see him gazing through the window at the cakes.

'He still likes sweets.' she thought with a smile, walking back to him, "You hungry?" She had to stop herself from asking "You hungry, L?" Even if it was very loud, and you could hardly hear anyone talk.

"I wasn't until now," he said, his eyes glued to a cheesecake with strawberries decorating the top, as he sucked on a lollipop.

"I'll buy you a piece," she offered, pulling the bakery door open. He was inside in a flash, Jade following after him and letting the door shut.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Jade and L walking around a little, before returning to the building L was situated in when Jade met up with him again. Once they were there they did some catching up, and talking.

"I'm glad you reached your goal, L," Jade said, after much conversation and catching up.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the two of them seated in front of the laptop again, sucking on red lollipops.

"You're the world's greatest detective," she told him. "That's what you always wanted to be. That was your dream."

"I suppose it was..." he murmured. "But my number one goal after that, was to meet up with a childhood friend. One who wrote stories."

Jade smiled, but then sighed, "At least one of us reached our goal."

"You're almost there," L told her. "Don't give up. Even the thought of giving up can decrease your chances by ten percent."

"Did you just make that up, or is that true?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mm," L closed his eyes, the bags under them fading into the darkness, "Think about giving up, and see what happens."

"I'd rather not risk it."

"I didn't think so," L mused, opening his eyes again and glancing at the clock, slowly ticking on the wall opposite him, "It's getting late. Your roommate probably thinks you got kidnapped."

"Even if I did, I'd have the world's greatest detective to find me," she said, standing up and dusting herself off. She was sore from sitting on the hard, wooden floor for hours. "See you later, L." She began to make her way to the door.

"Tomorrow," L's voice spoke. "Come here again, tomorrow. We still have plenty of catching up to do."

"Alright."

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Kimi demanded, her eyes wide with fear and slight anger as Jade came in the door.

"Catching up with an old friend."

"Was this friend so important, that you didn't have time to help me carry the groceries?" Kimi questioned slyly, expecting Jade to laugh and shake her head. But instead she nodded. Kimi almost fell over.

"I haven't seen him for sixteen years," Jade informed, heading to the fridge for a snack.

"Wow, that's a long time!" Kimi exclaimed, her eyes wide with curiosity now.

Jade nodded, "We spent the whole day talking and catching up with each other."

"So, who is this friend?" Kimi asked, sitting at the table and reaching for an apple. She took a big bite into it, then rested her chin in her free palm.

"A person," Jade replied, shutting the fridge and heading off towards her room. Kimi dropped her apple, and shook her head, "Accurate answer, Jade."

* * *

The next morning, before Kimi was even up, Jade showered and got dressed. Being careful not to make a noise, she left the apartment and got a taxi back to the building L was currently in.

She couldn't wait to see him again. He was pretty much the same L she knew when she was six, seven, eight and nine. Just older, a little more mature and much smarter. She figured that she was pretty much the same too. She was probably just a little bit more mature, a bit more grounded and perhaps a little smarter, too.

Jade paid the taxi fee, climbed out and headed inside the building. She entered the elevator, went to the top floor, met with L. And like the day before, they sat around the room—talking and doing some catching up.

* * *

It was now the third day since Jade had seen L again. She hadn't seen Light in these five days, but she didn't really mind. Didn't really care. She had L again, now.

But today, they didn't talk and do as much catching up as Jade would of liked. When she arrived, L was crouched in front of his laptop as usual. But today he was typing, and clicking when she entered the room. She took her usual seat next to him on the hard floor, "Hello, L."

"Hello, Jade," he greeted her back, his thumb placed on his bottom lip. Apparently he still had the same thinking traits, as when he was young.

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked him, concern creeping onto her face. She hadn't seen L look like this in sixteen years. Looking at his eyes, Jade could sense a feeling of mystery (even though that was natural around L), making it impossible to know what he was really thinking.

"Have you watched the news, lately?" L asked slowly, after a few minutes.

"No. Why?" she felt curious now.

"Yesterday Kurou Otoharada, a criminal, killed and wounded six innocent people. While he was barricaded inside a nursery school, with eight hostages, he died of a sudden heart attack with unknown causes," L told her, looking at the laptop screen. Jade glanced at it, a profile of Kurou pulled up.

"Well, anyone could have a heart attack... Is must've of been coincidence. Right?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Mm," L picked up a plate, a piece of cake on it, and began to eat it. After swallowing he said, "It, in concern with the heart attack, was a rather random case."

"O-okay..."

L continued to eat the cake, before placing it down and wiping his mouth casually, "And that same night, Takou Shibuimaru died in an, also rather random, car accident. What's ironic, is that the persons there to witness, said the roads were dead. There were apparently no cars, until Takou rushed onto the street after a young woman."

Jade's eyes quivered, "What are you trying to say, L? Aren't these just coincidences...?"

L picked up his cake again, and began to eat that was remaining.

* * *

It was a few days after L had told Jade about the two deaths, that the International Criminal Police Organization, otherwise known as Interpol, held a meeting.

"Fifty two in the past week, and that's just those we know about," one voice said.

"Every single one from cardiac arrest," another voice pointed out.

"All of the criminals dead were either being pursued by the police, or already behind bars."

"We may assume that more wanted criminals, whose whereabouts are unknown have died as well," a fourth voice said.

* * *

L was sitting in front of his laptop, a video of the meeting playing. Jade stood behind him, looking over him at the screen. He must of tapped into the surveillance cameras or something...

"...in which case the death toll will be well over one hundred..." one of the men at the meeting said.

"It appears that Interpol's finally starting to move on this," L said, mostly to himself, almost forgetting that Jade was in the room with him. "Well, this is one case where I'm going to need help from the police..."

* * *

Back at the actual meeting, arguments were beginning to take place between the men.

"...But they're all violent criminals who deserve the death penalty several times over. Is it reallt that great of a concern?"

"Who just said that!? That is a totally irresponsible view on the case!"

"That's right," another man spoke up, "Violent criminal or death row inmate, if someone kills them it's still murder!"

Everyone continued to bicker, until another man raised his voice.

"But has it been verified as murder?"

"How could more than a hundred heart attacks be a coincidence? Of course it's murder!"

"Who could possible murder that many people over such a wide area, virtually simultaneously!?"

"We believe that this is a carefully orchestrated mass assassination carried out by a large organization."

"The only large organization capable of pulling off something like that, I believe would be the CIA or FBI!"

"I dare you to say that again!" someone snapped angrily.

"Please refrain from jokes in questionable taste..." someone asked politely.

"With so many criminals dying, are pride as police.." someone started before someone interjected, "It's not a question of pride!"

"I have to say, it is a problem if we have condemned prisoners dying before their sentence is carried out."

"Why don't we ascertain that this is really murder, and not just coincidence!?" someone growled.

"But the coroner's report for every single victim says 'cardiac arrest, cause unknown'!"

"You can't track down a murderer, when the cause of death is a heart attack..."

"It would be one thing if they had a knife sticking out of them..."

"How about putting it to a vote...?"

"I think we have no choice. This is another one for L," the head chief of the Japanese police, Soichiro Yagami said.

"L...? What's that chief?" a young member, named Matsuda asked, as the room became silent, except for quiet whispers.

"That's right, this is your first Interpol meeting..." Soichiro reminded himself, before replying, "Nobody knows... L's real name, or whereabouts, or even what he looks like. But he can solve any case no matter what it is. I suppose you could call him a sleuth...No-well, anyway, nobody knows who he is. But he has solved countless unsolved cases so far. You might say that he's our trump card...or something like that."

Someone spoke up, "But they say L only gets involved with cases he's interested in. If not, forget it."

"That's right. And besides, we have no way of contacting him," another man added.

"L is already involved," an unfamiliar voice said, silencing everyone. "L has been investigating this case for some days, now."

"Watari...!" someone exclaimed.

"Huh? Watari?" Matsuda looked at Soichiro, "There's another Japanese here?"

"He isn't with us," Soichiro replied, "But he's the only one who can contact L. No one really knows who he is, either."

"Silence, please," Watari requested. "You will now hear L speak."

He placed a laptop on the small desk on the stage, at the front of the room and opened it. He pressed a single button.

"Good afternoon, this is L," the same edited voice Jade had heard on the phone, said. "The case before us is unprecedented in scope and difficulty..." he paused, "...as is a monstrous crime of mass murder, that must be stopped at all costs!" Another brief pause, "In order to solve it, I request the full cooperation...of police worldwide, with a resolution to that effect passed at the Interpol meeting, today."

There were whispers throughout the room.

* * *

The next day, Jade walked down the streets, hearing whispers about what she had heard the previous day. On the huge, flat screen TV a news reporter was talking about another heart attack, "Kurotsuka Naoki, a thirty two year old man sentenced for atrocious murders, has suddenly died of a heart attack."

'Maybe it isn't coincidence, after all...' Jade thought, stopping to watch.

The report continued, "We are now facing a situation without precedent where criminals are dying one after another of heart attack."

As she continued on her way, she couldn't help but overhear what some people were talking about.

"Isn't it amazing? Criminals are dropping like flies!" a teenage boy said to his friend.

"It's kinda scary, but pretty cool, too," his friend replied, nodding.

"But now we can't do anything bad, anymore," a third friend informed.

"It's got to be the cops right?" a young man asked another.

"The cops couldn't pull of f something like this. Don't you know?

"Know what?"

"About Kira. Kira!"

'Kira... That's the Japanese word for Killer...' Jade's stomach turned. 'Is someone really...trying to clean this world up?'

"_I was thinking_..._" "_..._if someone started to clean this mess, that we call our world, up_..._Wouldn't it be a better place?"_

"_I said this before_..._" "It'd still be wrong_._ Our world's not perfect_._ And we can't make it perfect_._"_

* * *

Later that day, Jade met with L again. As usual, he was busy sitting in front of his laptop. She sat beside him, watching him work.

The laptop screen was divided into two halves. One was showing a television broadcast, and the other the program that allowed L to edit his voice.

"I am Lind. L Taylor, more commonly known as 'L'—the sole person able to mobilise police in every country worldwide," the man on the TV broadcast said.

Jade glanced at L, "What're you planning, L?"

"Wait and see..." he told her in a hushed voice, his thumb resting on his bottom lip.

* * *

In a special investigation head-quarters for the Criminal Victim Mass Murder Case, the Japanese police were also watching the broadcast.

"Huh, so this is L..." someone mused.

"He's never shown his face before, right?" Matsuda asked, "Why, now?"

"I guess that's how serious he is about this case," Soichiro responded, watching the broadcast intently.

At the front of the room, Watari spoke to L through the computer, "L...Interpol has passed a resolution promising you their full cooperation."

"Good," L's edited voice spoke, "I strongly request the cooperation of the Japanese police in particular."

"What!?" a shocked voice.

"But why Japan!?"

"Whether this is being carried out by a group or an individual, it's highly probable that they're Japanese," L said, "And if not Japanese, then they are in Japan."

"But how..."

"How can... On what evidence...?"

"Why Japan...?" L questioned in repetition, "I think...I'll be able to show you very soon. In a direct confrontation with the killer. I therefore request that the investigation be headquartered in Japan."

Everyone began to settle down, and directed their attention back to the TV broadcast.

"Is this the direct confrontation, he was talking about?" someone asked.

"Let's watch and find out," Soichiro told them.

"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree..." Lind began, "...which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. 'Kira', as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it.

Kira. I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you are doing...is evil!

Police worldwide have launched a coordinated investigation."

All of a sudden, Lind grasped his chest, and then fell on his desk lifeless.

Back in the building L and Jade were in, Jade looked to L for reassurance, but didn't gain any. He kept his eyes on the laptop screen, watching as bodyguards came out and carried Lind's body away. Then, he clicked something on his voice editor program, and adjusted the microphone by the laptop. Jade was sure to keep quiet.

Back on the broadcast, L's edited voice spoke, "I...do not believe this. This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought...Kira... you can actually kill people without direct contact... So...my hunch was right...I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but you can... You'd have to, of course. It didn't make any sense, otherwise." There was a pause. "Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed Lind. L Taylor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today at this hour. That wasn't me. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and were kept unreported even on the Internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems... But I, L, do in fact exist." He paused for a few seconds. "So, come on! Kill me if you can!"

Jade's eyes quivered with fear. She wanted to push the microphone away from L, but she couldn't disrupt him like that.

"L!" she cried silently, but he ignored her, continuing the broadcast.

"What are you waiting for!?" he demanded.

The police were all as equally shocked as Jade was, when they heard.

"He's really...upping the stakes here," one officer said in disbelief.

"Is he crazy? He's going to die!"

Outside on the big, flat screen, a large crowd had gathered to watch the broadcast.

"Come on! Go ahead and kill me!" L's edited voice almost yelled.

"What is this?" someone asked no one in particular.

"It's Kira vs L."

"You mean, Kira really exists?"

"Who's L? I've heard of Kira, but..."

"It's murder, live on TV!"

"Creepy..."

L's edited voice came again, "I'm still here. Can't do it, Kira?" Jade watched the grin creep onto L's lips, as he began to speak again, "Evidently, you aren't able to kill me." He lowered the microphone, and looked over his shoulder at Jade, "There are some people that he cna't kill. That's a valuable clue." She nodded slowly, her eyes still wide in fear at L's previous actions.

L spoke into the microphone again, "Now, I'll give you some information in return. Although it was announced that this was being televised globally... Actually, it was broadcast only in the Kanto region of Japan. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan, Kira." Another pause. "And, although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight hostage in a nursery school. His crime, when compared to those of the notorious murderers who've died of heart attacks, was not very serious. Moreover, this case was reported only in Japan. Nowhere else... That was all the information I needed. I knew, Kira, that you were in Japan!

And your first victim was nothing more than a guinea pig for testing your powers! We broadcast first to Kanto, because it has the largest regional population in the country. That you happened to be there, was luck. I didn't expect this to work so perfectly according to plan, but... Now, I dare say, that it may not be that long before I send you to die."

"Wow, this L is pretty amazing!" Matsuda exclaimed, back at headquarters.

"Indeed. He's proved that Kira exists. That he can kill from afar, and that he's in Japan," Soichiro said.

L continued to speak, "Kira, it would interest me greatly to know how you carry out your murders... But that's something I can find out after I catch you! Kira...

I'm going to find and dispose of you if it's the last thing I do! I'm righteous!"

L's shoulders heaved, as he lowered the microphone only slightly. Jade took a seat next him, rubbing his back gently, "L..."

He raised the microphone again, "'Til we meet again, Kira."


	5. A Challenge

A/N: Hey guys! It's a long weekend, we got out of school early. So I was going to post this chapter early yesterday as a treat, but me and my friend were choreographing a dance. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of My Sweetest Poison, and reviews are great!

And just a reminder; I don't own Death Note. Not it's storyline or any of it's characters. Except Jade; my OC. And Kimi; an OC created especially for MSP.

* * *

"I've moved locations. I'm sending you the address, now," L's edit voice said through the phone line. Jade nodded to herself, plugging in her laptop, and being careful not to wake Kimi up. It was quite early, and Kimi liked to sleep in. For one, if she woke up she'd be ticked. And two, she'd wonder what Jade was doing, and who she was talking to. She'd probably even ask to come along, if she saw L's new address.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Jade said quietly, gazing at the new location on the screen. It was more familiar, now.

oOo

"The lights work, here," L informed, opening the door for Jade once she arrived. She was glad to see light, and also glad to see a nice window at the far end of the room. But like his previous room, there was no furniture. His laptop was set up in the middle of the room, that was all.

Jade was happy that she could see L properly, for once, "That's good."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked over to the window looking out it and thinking back on yesterday's events.

"Why do you think Kira couldn't kill me, yesterday?" L asked after a few minutes of thinking about it, himself. Jade shrugged, making her way over to stand next to him, "I don't even want to think about you dying, L. You're...still my best friend. You know that, right?"

He nodded, "That makes me rather happy, to be honest."

She smiled, "That's good."

L looked from her, to back out the window, "Do you think...it's because I'm not a criminal?"

Jade blinked, "I don't know, L. I'm not a very good detective. You even said so, when we were younger."

"That doesn't mean that you can't assist me on this case," he said quietly. "You could be a total airhead, and still help me."

"Mm, that means a lot," she smirked.

"So, what do you think, then?"

"...About what?" she asked with a clueless tone, making L chuckle a bit.

"Do you think it's because I'm not a criminal, or..."

"I don't know, L."

"No, that can't be it..." he bowed his head, trying to think, but at the same time saying his thoughts out loud for Jade to hear, "Considering the circumstances, he definitely would of done it if he could."

"You're right..."

L didn't seem to hear her, "...So, it's got to be...Because he doesn't know what I look like, perhaps...?"

"I don't-."

"L," Watari's voice came from the laptop. L swivelled around and rushed over to it, crouching in front of it, "What is it, Watari?" Jade walked over to stand behind him.

"The task force is starting its meeting," Watari informed him.

"Very good. Link me up," L ordered, being immediately connected to their meeting.

oOo

"Let's review all tips we've received," Soichiro's voice said.

"Yes, sir," a member of the task force named Mogi, stood up, "So far, we've received three point zero, two nine phone calls from the public. Most of them were just from curious citizens, but...there were fourteen callers who either claimed to know Kira or to have seen him. We got detailed descriptions from those callers...which are given in my report, but I think it's safe to say that none of them are credible. We also received twenty one calls from people claiming to be Kira."

Soichiro exchanged glances with another member of the task force, before clearing his throat.

Mogi continued to speak, "Not wanting to rule out any possibility, however slight...we took statements from each one, and now have them on file."

Soichiro nodded, "Next, the victims."

Mogi sat down, as another member stood up, "We've been able to determine that details regarding all of those believed to be victims, i.e. criminals who have died of cardiac arrest were available in Japan. As for...the time of death, which L was particularly interested in finding out...victims that died on a weekday between four p.m. and two a.m.. Japanese time, with a majority of those between eight p.m. and midnight, was sixty eight percent. Also, on weekends and national holidays...time of death were scattered between eleven a.m. and midnight."

"Very interesting information," L's edit voice said through the laptop. "Based on these times of death...it's possible that Kira is a student. This is still a theory. Also, based on the fact that he's killing criminals...this person is acting under a strong sense of justice. It may be...that he's trying to become...Ruler of a New World. We must say that this is very childish mentality. This is merely theory...but...please remove any personal bias...that this could not be the act of a student.

We must accept all possibilities. This will help lead us to Kira. Now, please continue with the report."

"Y-yeah..." Soichiro faltered, uncomfortably adjusting his tie. "Is there anything else?"

Matsuda perked up, and raised his hand, "Y-yes!"

"What is it, Matsuda?"

Matsuda stood up slowly, "Uh...This...uh... This is in absolutely no way meant to credit Kira. All over the world...especially in Japan...the number of violent crimes committed...has been decreased dramatically."

No one seemed to say anything, making Matsuda suddenly nervous and uncomfortable. Not to mention, a little embarrassed.

"Well..." Soichiro bowed his head, resting his forehead on his knuckles, "I suppose that's only to be expected, considering..." he paused, "Anyone else?" Matsuda slowly took his seat again, as Soichiro looked up, "So, I guess that's all for today's meeting, L."

"Thank you for your hard work," L's edit voice said. "I feel like we're getting a little closer. Now...I've got another request for you, if you don't mind... This is...for the squads in charge of victims, media and Internet. I'd like you...to once more, investigate how the criminals were reported in the Japanese media. Namely, I want to know...if reports included photographs or footage showing the faces of the criminals who later died. Thank you for your help."

Back in L's new room, he turned the microphone off, and closed the voice editor program.

"L..." Jade began to say something, but decided not to.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, beginning to unwrap a lollipop. "Something on your mind, Jade?"

"No. Well, I suppose, but..." she came closer, taking a seat next him, her shoulder touching with his as he sucked on the sweet, "Do you think..."

"Do I think what?" he asked, staring at the screen in front of him.

"...Do you think that, Kira needs a face to kill? And perhaps, a name...?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"That's what I've been thinking," he rattled the lollipop around in his mouth, before handing it to Jade. "I told you, you don't have to be a good detective to assist me on this case. There's lots of that left, have it. You deserve it." He smirked, turning back to the screen as Jade nodded and put the lollipop in her mouth.

oOo

"What!?" Soichiro's voice boomed three days later. "There were twenty three heart attack victims again, yesterday!?"

"Y-yes..." one of the officer's stuttered.

"We had twenty three victims the day before, as well..." Soichiro said quietly, "...and they died exactly one hour apart from each other."

"Two days in a row. And both of those were weekdays..." a second officer spoke up.

"Looks like it might not be a student, after all..." the first officer concluded.

"But anybody could skip school for a couple of days..." a third pointed out.

"That isn't it!" L's edit voice pierced the air from the laptop, the Old English Gothic font on it still being an L. "It's true he might not be a student. But that isn't what Kira is trying to tell us." He paused, as everyone gawked at the laptop screen. "Why were the killings one hour apart?" L's edit voice asked. "And...why were they prison inmates, who we would know immediately if they died? What Kira is saying is...that he's free to set the time of death when he pleases."

In his empty, dimly lit room L switched the voice editor off, "Something doesn't seem quite right... Something's odd about this."

"What is it, L?" Jade asked, as he set his microphone aside.

"Right after we suspected that Kira might be a student...murders happened in a way that backfires my theory."

"I see what you mean..."

"Is it a coincidence?" he asked, mostly to himself, placing his thumb on his bottom lip.

Jade silently cleared her throat, "I...I don't think so."

"No... I don't think so, either," he agreed. "The timing is too perfect."

"You're right." she bowed her head, as L continued to think. Then she opened her mouth to speak, "L...do you think, that..."

"What is it?" he asked, taking his thumb off of his lip and looking up at her. His gaze followed her as she took a seat next to him, "Do you think that Kira has a way of getting information, known only to the police?"

He looked back at the screen, "This is clearly a challenge..."

"What do you mean, L?" Jade asked him curiously.

"...A challenge that is directed most forward to me," he concluded. Then he looked to Jade again, a grin on his face, "And I think that you may be right." She returned the smile.

oOo

It had been a few hours, and L sat alone in his empty room. Sitting across from the laptop, he patiently awaited Jade's return. She had run off to buy some cheesecake. L has insisted that it fuelled the mind, when she suggested a healthier meal instead.

There was a steady knock on the door, as L picked himself up and made his way over to it. He peeked through the spyglass, the first thing he saw was cheesecake. He opened the door in a flash, standing back in the shadows to let Jade enter. She held the cheesecake out to him, "I got the best one there, L! Extra strawberries!" She pointed to the plump red berries lining the cake.

"Great. Thank you," he said, taking the cake in his own hands and bringing it over to the laptop. Jade followed, sitting next to him as always. Without a word he produced two plates from what seemed like, no where and two small and dainty forks. He took out a cake knife, and cut a large slice for himself. He was about to cut a large one for Jade, too, until she covered his hands with her own, "Just a small piece, L." She giggled nervously, as he blinked at her action, and then opted to cut a thinner slice, "As you wish, Jade..."

She accepted her piece, and began to eat alongside him. They ate their slices in silence, L every now and then pausing to think or look at something on the laptop. Jade only watched silently.

L set his plate down, wiping a bit of icing off the corner of his lip with his thumb, "From the estimated time of the victims' deaths, I told the task force that there was a strong probability that Kira is a student."

Jade was about to take a bite of her own piece, but paused to ask, "Mm, and?"

"And then, as if mocking the very notion, the next day Kira eliminated twenty three prisoners at intervals of exactly one hour, and did the same thing again the next day," L told her. "He was showing me then, that he can set the time of death."

"How can someone do that?" Jade asked, carefully placing her unfinished cake on the ground next to her. "Is that even possible?"

L was silent, as if trying to think it over. Instead of directly answering her question, he said, "Until then, Kira was setting the time of death to lead me to the conclusion that the perpetrator was a student... Does that mean...he managed to dupe me?"

"L..." Jade pouted, before picking up her cake again and handing it to L. He accepted, without the usual shine he got in his eyes when presented with a treat. Lifting her fork, he began to take small bite of it, a thoughtful aura surrounding his body.

"Isn't the bigger issue Kira having some way of obtaining information, known only to the task force?" Jade asked, realizing that she really didn't have to be a good detective to assist L.

"That is the main point..." L mumbled, finishing off her cake, and placing the dish on top of his own. "I wonder... What is Kira's real aim in letting me know that?"

Jade didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at answering these types of questions asked by L, "I'm not sure..." she murmured, suddenly feeling like she wasn't really helping at all. It was amazing how your thoughts could change within a single minute.

"What is he trying to do...?" L asked himself, now standing up. Jade looked up at him, as he continued to speak to himself.

"Regardless...police information is leaking to Kira. I have to do something about that," he told himself. He crouched in front of the laptop once again, "Watari, it's me. Leave the task force office for a moment, please."

Back in the task force office, Watari slipped out, "L, I'm outside. What is it?"

"Go somewhere the police can't see or hear you, and link me up to the director of the FBI," L requested, speaking calmly into a second microphone.

oOo

"What the heck is this!?" Soichiro's voice barked.

"Exactly what it says it is. A letter of resignation," one of the three officers standing before him said with no hesitation. "Either you put me on another case, sir. Or, if you can't do that, I leave the NPA."

Soichiro seemed almost disappointed, "But...but...why?"

"Why? Because I value my life, sir," the officer replied. "According to L's reasoning, Kira uses some paranormal means to kill people with direct contact with them, correct?"

"If I were Kira, I would try to get rid of the people who were trying to catch me," a second officer explained.

"Because if we catch him, he gets the death sentence," the third officer added, as Soichiro remained silent.

"That time L pulled the stunt with the televised broadcast, he dared Kira to kill him," the first officer spoke again. "But L never announced his name, or even showed his face. And then, the other day, he told us to check how the victims had been reported in the Japanese media. He wanted to know if photographs or footage of their faces were shown in the reports." He slammed both his palms face first down on Soichiro's desk, "Well they were! Every single victim so far was someone whose face was shown in the Japanese media reports! In other words...Unlike L, we all do our work carrying police I.D.s, with our photographs right there on them. We don't hide our faces. We're right there in the open!" He breathed heavily, standing straight again, "Kira could get us anytime."

"And that's why we're requesting a transfer, sir," the second officer finished the explanation.

"We've got families sir," the third said, as he and the other two began to leave.

"But...hey, hey, wait a minute..." Soichiro stood up, trying to stop them from leaving.

"They're right when you think about it..." one of the officers who has overheard the conversation began.

"Yeah, we're sitting ducks while L just leaves Watari here and talks to us through his computer..." another agreed.

Jade and L watched this on the laptop from L's room—a frown on Jade's lips and the usual calm, lifeless expression on L's face.

"L..."

"If part of you still thinks the same as when you were about eight, then I'll tell you this..." L started, "...my feelings, nor pride, were affected by that statement."

Jade bowed her head, that was exactly what she was thinking. L stood up, clenching his fist as he watched over the task force, "So for Kira to murder somebody, he needs to know what they look like, at the very least... That and...

oOo

Finally Watari had connected L to the director of the FBI. L spoke through the phone to him, using his edited voice, as usual.

"...Yes, that's right. I'm requesting that you conduct a thorough top-secret probe of all NPA personnel involved in the Kira case, as well as their close friends and families."

"L, are you suggesting one of them might be Kira?" the director asked sternly.

"Yes. In fact, I'm sure of it!"

"But they were already putting a lot of manpower into this case..."

"The number of American criminals believed to be Kira's victim is three hundred and twenty seven. That's by far the most worldwide," L told him.

"...All...right... We'll do as you ask," the director said quietly, finally caving in.

"Thank you," L said on the other line. "And please do the best you can. We have to stop Kira as soon as possible."

oOo

"Are you leaving, soon?" L asked later that night, holding a stack of papers in his hand and having Watari connected on the other end of the laptop.

Jade nodded, "Did you...want something?"

"Maybe you could stick around for a few more minutes..." L said, his eyes glued to the papers in his hands. Jade nodded, walking back over to him and taking a seat. She peeled her coat off, and let it rest behind her.

"Watari... Jade..." L said both of their names in turn, intending to tell them both the following information, "The FBI has started its probe. I've received a list of all the NPA personnel working on this case." Jade looked to Watari, who was shown on the computer screen.

"Yes. FBI agents entered Japan roughly four days, ago."

"Thank you Watari," L said, closing the window, the screen returning to 'L'. Jade watched him flip through the papers he was holding, "Just within the NPA, one hundred and forty one people with access to task force information, hmm..."

"That's...a lot," Jade stated quietly, peeking at the papers, her head almost resting on one of L's strong shoulders. L nodded, "And one of these one hundred and forty one people, or someone very close to them...is Kira. I'm sure of it."

"Mm," Jade nodded defiantly, "Me too."

L smiled at her response, and then waved his hand off towards the door, "You can go, now. You must be tired." He shuffled through the papers, looking down at them again. Jade nodded once more, scooting away from him and getting herself up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, L?" she stated, with a questionable tone. She saw him lower the papers and nod, "Of course. I enjoy your company the most out of anybody's."

Her cheeks glowed red, before she twisted the door knob, "Same here. Night, L..."

"Goodnight," he said quickly, raising the papers again and holding them in front of his face as if they were soggy. "Don't let the bed bugs bite..."


	6. Open

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the sixth chapter of MSP! I'll admit that a part of this chapter is sort of thrown in the cliché fluff category. Yes, I'm guilty. I enjoy fluff, and I do enjoy certain cliché...fluff...stuff. Ahaha, I don't know how to say what I'm thinking right, now.

And one last note, I found that L was sort of OOC in that same part. So please forgive me. Pleaseee.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Did you have a good sleep, last night?" L asked politely, opening the door for Jade. She nodded, "Yup. Thanks." Then she held a box out, tied neatly with curly red ribbon, "I brought you something."

"I didn't expect a gift..." L blinked, taking the box in his hands as Jade closed the door and threw her coat on the ground. L turned the box over, "...Not on any occasion."

"Hey, careful!" Jade snapped playfully, grabbing the box from him, leaving him clueless for once. She put the box right side up, "You'll ruin it." She smiled knowingly.

"What is it?" he asked, stepping close to it and sniffing the box. The red ribbon tickled his nose, making him abort.

"Open it and see!" Jade smiled, handing him the box again. He brought it over to the laptop, Jade following after him with a small smile on her face. L crouched down, and untied the box.

"I can't think of anything you could possibly get me, that would please me as much as sweets," L told her quietly, as he slowly lifted the flaps of the box. He glanced up at her for a brief second, "Well, actually, I suppose..."

"Hurry and open it, L," she begged, becoming impatient.

He sighed, "Very well..." He flicked the flaps to the side, his eyes widening and then returning to their normal 'monotone', calm look. "This isn't sweets at all."

"I thought you could use something healthier," Jade said _sweetly_, making L look up at her with glazed over and dilated eyes.

"You know..." he began slowly, looking away from her and into the box of food she brought, "...the brains uses the most calories of any organ in the entire body. In conclusion, although I eat nothing but sweets, I still remain underweight."

"You live to tell me this stuff?" she joked, taking the box from in front of him. He followed the box, meeting her eyes, "Something like that."

"..._Something like that_..._"_

"Well, if you're not going to eat it, I will!" she told him, taking out a few of the wrapped items. L watched her, his eyes lighting up when she removed the egg rolls from the box. In the bottom of the box was a rather delicious looking strawberry shortcake.

"I'll share it..." she murmured, averting her gaze from him as she unwrapped a few things, having skipped breakfast to come.

"_I like you, Jade_._"_

"_I like you, too L_._"_

"...Thank you."

oOo

It was later when Jade had her 'breakfast', and shared the strawberry shortcake with L (giving him the majority of it), that he stalked over to the window. He gazed out it intently, most likely thinking about Kira. There were so many questions that needed answers. And so many answers that needed explanations.

"What're you thinking, L?" Jade asked him quietly, putting things back into the box.

"Oh, nothing..." he mumbled, wiggling his toes as he continued to think and gaze. "Just...Kira, really."

"I've been doing some thinking, too."

"About Kira?" he asked, not even bothering to turn around to face her.

"No. About you, L."

He was silent for a brief moment, "About me? What of?"

"I'm just so glad having you, again. I really missed you..." she said the last part in a sort of slur, "I thought about you everyday. I was always thinking about you... To be honest, I didn't know what to do without you. Not to mention... I wrote my stories quicker with my best friend by my side." L said nothing, feeling a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso from behind. "It's been too long, L," she told him.

"I feel tears," he finally said, looking over his shoulder slightly, seeing her body shake as she tried to control the new emotions she was experiencing.

"I never really thought about having to live life without you, until you were really gone..."

He placed his hands over hers, "Well, I'm here now, so it appears. And you're here with me. So you don't have to think about that anymore, it seems. I never liked seeing you sad. I told you it'd be hard leaving, and it was."

"L, promise me you're not going to leave again..." she whispered, loosening her grip on him. He slid his hands off of hers, "I can't guarantee. But I'll try my best."

"O-okay... That's good enough for me..." she fully released him, turning her back on him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

"It's quite alright," L said, his back also opposite to hers. "But you'll have to regain composure, and keep your concentration with the Kira case going on. You're going to help me, right?"

"I know. I will, but..."

"But?"

"But, I'm not a good detective."

"Who said that you had to be?"

She smiled a little, walking back over to the laptop and the mess she and L had made from eating. L remained at the window, that same thoughtful aura surrounding him again.

Jade was just about finished cleaning when she noticed the papers L was looking at the other night, laying beside the laptop. She looked over her shoulder, seeing him in a type of trance as he thought. With a deep breath, she picked the papers up and flipped through them. She didn't recognize most of the names until she happened to catch a glimpse of the kanji for moon.

'Light...' she scanned the page, seeing Soichiro Yagami at the top, the head chief .

"_I'm gonna be on the police force when I'm older_. _I'm gonna be head chief, like my dad_._"_

"_Is that your dream?"_

She began to read the small profile given for Light;

**Light Yagami**

**D.O.B. February 28, 1986. Age 17**

**Third year student, Daikoku**

**Private Academy**

'Is Light...a suspect?' she thought, putting the papers back, just as L walked over to her.

"Do you mind taking that out? I don't want the room to clutter," he asked her, politely.

She looked around the room, there was still nothing it in except the computer, her coat and her and L. She got up, "Of course not. I'll be right back."

oOo

At the task force office, the phone on Soichiro's desk began to ring. He picked it up, calmly answering, "Yes, it's me." He listened. "Another six people in prison? Heart attacks? It's Kira." A pause. "What?" His eyes widened. "Three people did something unprecedented right before they died? What do you mean? Didn't they just die of heart attacks?"

On the other end of the line, a man passed a card to the man on the phone, "No, the cause of death was a heart attack. But one of them, right before he died, cut his finger and drew a strange picture on his cell wall. Another left a note. It's not a will... Something like a suicide note. The third one escaped from prison only to die in the bathroom, a few feet away."

oOo

L's laptop suddenly began to beep, just as Jade came back into the room. L rushed over and pushed a button, pulling up a live video transmission of Watari, "What is it, Watari?"

"A little while ago, some heart attacks victims, different from what we've seen before were discovered," Watari said on the other end, as Jade joined L by the laptop.

"Different from what we've seen before?" L repeated.

"I'll send you pictures of the drawing and note left at the scenes of the deaths," Watari told him.

"Thank you.." L said, as images began to pop up on the screen, covering Watari's face. The drawing was of a circle, with a star with five points in the middle. While the note read;

**Lord have mercy.,**

**Do what I can. I'll either be hanged, or**

**you know it; killed by Kira. I**

**know about him. He's going to get me.**

"A note expressing fear of Kira..." L mumbled to himself, looking at the note in particular.

"Could it just be the criminal acting on his own?" Jade asked him.

"Hmm..." L placed his thumb on his bottom lip, "But Kira can control the time of death, remember? Do you think it's possible that he can control their actions before they die?"

"I won't doubt it," she stated quietly, looking at the pictures with him.

L bowed his head, "If that's the case..." He spoke into the microphone, "Chief!" Everyone at the office was quiet, waiting to hear what he would say. The edit voice spoke again soon after, "Regarding the latest victims, please tell the media that the cause of death was cardiac arrest, and nothing else." A small pause. "There's a possibility that Kira used these victims to test something. We don't want to let him know he succeeded."

"Alright," Soichiro nodded. "U-understood."

"Using criminals as test subjects?" an officer repeated questioningly.

"How horrible..." another stated.

"He's using people's lives like they were something in a game," Soichiro scoffed. "That is unforgivable!"

Without much warning, L switched the microphone and voice program off. He drummed his fingers against his knee, "If Kira is experimenting with these criminals...then, what's he after?"

oOo

Later that night, L was staring intently at the note Watari had sent him earlier. He was deep in thought, his thumb on his bottom lip as usual.

"You've been looking at that for hours, L," Jade inquired, sitting next to L and resting her head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, alarmed at her action. Then he calmed down, "There's something about it... I just can't... Hmm, are you tired?"

Jade nodded, shifting the fabric of L's plain white shirt, "I should go."

"You've been here everyday, from early in the morning to late at night..." L started, "You _must_ be tired. You can go, if you please."

"I'll stay..." she mumbled. "Unless you want me gone..."

"I believe I've said this before..." L began, "I enjoy your company, a lot."

"Likewise."

She closed her eyes, still resting on his strong shoulder. He continued to look at the note.

"If Kira was using these criminals for some sort of test," he talked quietly to himself, "then, maybe it's in order to start something... If he moves now, the FBI might notice someone acting suspiciously. But...If he had some purpose other than the tests..." He pulled up the picture of the drawing, along with the note. "Are the note and drawing some sort of message?" He stared at the note in particular, leaving the drawing forsaken for the moment, "This says..."

He glanced down at Jade, whom appeared to be sleeping soundly. He looked back at the note, then exited the windows and closed his eyes.


	7. Decisions

A/N: Hey guys! We have school off tomorrow (Friday), so I decided to give you a treat and update MSP early!

So...really all I have to say is to enjoy the chapter. :) And please review! They're awesome!

* * *

"I imagine your roommate is rather worried about you, right now," L's smooth voice said, being the first thing Jade heard as she opened her eyes. Heat from the sun burned through the window, and beat down on her as her head rested in L's lap.

"You should probably let her know that you're...alive," L suggested, as Jade sat up straight and rubbed at her head. "You were here all night."

"W-what?" her eyes tried to widen, but sand coated them. She rubbed at them, "I hardly...remember..."

"You fell asleep," L confided, pulling up some documents on the laptop and looking them over.

She blinked, her eyes on him, "Why didn't you...wake me?"

"You should probably return home, and let your roommate know your okay. I'm sure she'll want an explanation... I trust you can come up with a convincing one..." L looked at her for about the first time that morning, "You can come back here, later, if you wish."

"I...I will," she said slowly, standing up and stretching slightly. Did she really sleep the whole night on that hard, wooden floor? Using L as a pillow? She made a face as she picked up her coat, "I'll be back soon, L."

"Alright."

oOo

"Where _were_ you!?" Kimi cried, tackling Jade as she came in the door. Jade pushed her off, taking her coat off and hanging it up. The whole way over she had tried to think of an excuse, as opposed to being gone the whole day. And night.

Fortunately, she didn't need much of an excuse with Kimi.

"Do you still have your _innocence_, woman!?" Kimi asked, her eyes wide as she shook her roommate by the shoulders violently. The tone in her voice was divided into two sections. Seriousness and playfulness.

As she was thrashed around, Jade managed to nod, "Yes, Kimi..." Her eyes narrowed into a small glare, as Kimi released her. She released a breath of air, "Okay." She looked up, pointing to the ceiling, "You know, for a moment I thought that Kira had gotten you, or something."

"..." Jade stared at her roommate blankly. "...I ... That's crazy." She headed to her room for a change of clothes, Kimi following after her. Jade rummaged through her closet, "Hn. I hate Kira. I swear."

"Me too!" Kimi agreed, nodding defiantly. She tilted her head, "I wonder why he's doing this. It's sick."

"I know. From what..I ... can tell, Kira has a very childish mentality."

"You're right. But I really don't get it!" Kimi wailed, "Does he even _realize_ what he's doing!? Or, like... Does he do it just for his own sick pleasures...?" She scoffed, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits as she thought about it. "Like really, I wonder what on earth he's trying to do!"

"Maybe..." Jade pulled some things from the closet, "...he's trying to create a new, perfect world. Starting by...cleaning this one up."

"That's wrong..." Kimi stated with a pout.

"I know."

Kimi left the room, letting her friend get dressed.

After Jade was dressed, she grabbed her coat and opened the door. Kimi was making a microwave dinner at the time, despite it still being rather early, "Where're you going?"

"The library..." Jade replied quietly, taking a step out the door and beginning to close it behind her.

"Good luck!" Kimi called, as the door shut. She hummed to herself, going over to sit at the small kitchen table as she waited for her meal.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, one of her eyebrows raising up in slight curiosity, "Hmm? Jade left her notebook..." She picked it up, flipping it open to see the stories which were in progress. She set it back down, just as the microwave began to beep, "I don't understand her..."

oOo

Jade walked down the streets in Kanto, keeping a watchful eye out for a taxi. She tried to ignore everything else taking place around her. She just concentrated on getting back to L...

"Long time, no see!" a familiar voice chimed from behind her.

A mental image of the small profile given for Light, on L's papers flashed through her mind as she turned around. Apparently he was one of many suspects for the time being.

"Morning, Light..." she said as clearly and friendly as possible. She was reminded of all their past conversations, upon seeing his face again.

"I haven't seen you for a while," Light said, beginning to walk with her. She watched a taxi drive past, and pouted.

"Y-yeah..." she didn't look at him.

"So, where have you been?" Light asked, kindness in his tone. "Working on your stories? How are they coming?"

"Fine..." she replied, watching yet another taxi go past.

"You seem in a rush," he inquired, seeing her eyes dart about, and noticing the increased pace she was walking at.

"Oh, um, yeah..." she tried to slow down. It wasn't like she was going to walk back to L, anyway.

Then she stopped altogether, "You know...Kira?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What do you...think about him?"

"I think it's terrible. It's unforgivable."

"Yes... That's what I thought..." she began to walk again.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, walking next to her again.

"I don't know..." she almost cursed when another taxi passed her.

"Well, I'll leave you alone, now. I'd best be heading home now, anyway," Light told her with a friendly smile and wave, "I'll see you later, Jade."

"Yeah.." she watched him cross the street and run off. And just her luck, a taxi started coming down the road.

oOo

"L do you know..." L whispered to himself, just as a knock sounded on the door. He peeked through the spyglass, seeing Jade there. She looked uncomfortable. He stepped back and let her in.

"Did something-?"

The laptop began to beep, as Jade took off her coat and let it fall to the ground.

"L," Watari's voice sounded.

"What is it Watari?" he asked, as Jade walked over to the window and gazed out it. He stayed where he was.

"There has been another victim who left a message, before his death," Watari said.

"Scan it, and send it to me," L ordered, walking over to stand in front of the laptop screen. An image of the message appeared;

**Gods can't help me. I'm sick**

**of waiting. I want**

**death. I'm ready for it.**

"Gods of Death..." L said quietly to himself, catching Jade's attention as she turned around and walked over to stand behind him as he crouched down.

"L, do you know Gods of Death..." he repeated, staring at the message. "Kira. Are you trying to suggest that Shinigami exist...?" He pulled the picture down, and spoke into the microphone, "Watari. Please tell the police to watch the prisons carefully. There may be more notes like this."

"Understood."

Watari disappeared from the screen in a flash, as L pulled up both images of the two messages left, "Do you think... Kira is trying to give me some kind of clue?"

Jade stayed silent, her mind reeling, '...S-shinigami...?'

oOo

"Jade," L said her name a while after.

"...Yes?"

"I'm moving locations again, soon," he told her.

She nodded, "Alright."

"I was thinking..." he paused, "...perhaps you'd like to come with me?"

"I'll come as soon as you send me the address," Jade said. L grunted quietly, standing up and turning to face her, "I meant..."

Her eyes flickered, "Do I want to...actually...literally, _come_ with you?"

"Yes, that's it..." he walked past her, and over to the window, "It'd save you the trouble."

Jade crossed her arms, bowing her head in thought.

"It's just a suggestion..." he reminded her. "Of course... From what I can tell, your roommate appears to be..."

"A little crazy?" she interjected.

"That wasn't what I was going to say..." L chuckled. "From what I can see, she can be a little mothering. She was worried sick about you this morning, wasn't she?"

"She always is if I don't come back..." Jade said. "She's a pretty protective, friend. She thought I'd gotten raped, or killed by Kira."

"Mm, perhaps she is a little crazy, then..." L confirmed. "That, and... I wouldn't do that to you."

She turned half way around to look at him, her eyes glinting, "W-what...?"

L chuckled softly, "It's completely up to you." He said, referring to his new move.

"Oh, that..." she bowed her head again. It would save her the trouble of getting a taxi to every one of L's new location. That would save her money. Plus, she'd be with him all the time...

What about Kimi?"

"I like you, L..." she spoke.

"I'm moving tomorrow."

"That wasn't a proper 'yes'. It wasn't even implied," Jade said, looking up at him.

"It's answer enough for me. Besides..." he looked back at her, smiling playfully. "I knew you'd say yes, in the end."

She smiled softly, "I'll think of something to tell Kimi."

"Perhaps, that you've got a new roommate," he joked.

"You're my best friend, L. You really are."

"Glad to hear that, Jade."

oOo

"L. I have a call from the director of the FBI," Watari said that night. Soon, L was connected to the director.

"It's me," his gruff voice spoke. "I just received news that all my agents in Japan are dead. They all died of heart attacks. I can only conclude that they were all killed by Kira. I'm sorry L, but we're calling of the FBI's investigation in Japan." The line went dead, as L stood with his back to the laptop. Jade didn't know what to see as she looked out at the glowing lights, from the window.

The laptop began to beep, and Watari's voice sounded again, "It's from Chief Yagami."

"L," Soichiro's image appeared on the screen, "I just finished talking to the director of the FBI. According to him, you had the FBI investigate people close to those on the case."

L didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"Explain yourself!"Soichiro barked. "Do you suspect us!?"

"I decided that it was necessary," L replied, "to get closer to Kira's identity."

"I cannot agree with that!" Soichiro snapped. "Imposing spies against us, when we're supposedly your allies."

Back at the office, members were starting to doubt L. One member seemed upset, "We really can't trust, L."

"I can't believe he did that..."

"But, Kira killed FBI agents, right?" one member asked, looking at a computer.

"So, he'll kill anyone that defies him. Even if they're not criminals," another member responded.

"He's a true serial killer!"

L listened to all this from his laptop, until it beeped again. Soichiro's face vanished, and was replaced with Watari's, "There's yet another victim who left a note." L perked up, and turned around. "I'm sending you an image, now." Watari told him. L crouched down by the computer, waiting for it.

**Love I've never known. And dessert is always**

**apples? This is no life. I'm better off dead.**

"L, do you know Gods of Death..." L studied the image carefully. "...love apples?" He clenched both his teeth and fists, and Jade heard him swear at Kira from across the room.

"Still, by killing the FBI agents, you've made a bold move. I'm almost positive you were in contact with one of them."

"You think so...?" Jade asked quietly, still gazing out the window at the city lights.

"I just know by doing that, you've left me a bigger clue than these notes, Kira..."

oOo

That night Jade packed some of her things in a suitcase, and got ready for bed earlier than usual. L had requested she come to his present room early in the morning, and then they would move locations together.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kimi asked, standing in Jade's doorway as she zippered up her suitcase.

"Something like that..." Jade replied, lifting the case off her bed and letting it rest on the floor. "It's only...for a little. Don't worry...I'll be back. I'll give you my share of the rent and everything, alright?"

Kimi nodded, "Okay. So, where are you going?" Curiosity flashed in her eyes.

"I'm staying with an old friend for a while," she answered, before giving Kimi a smile, "Goodnight, Kimi."

"Oh, sounds fun!" Kimi smiled back, "Night! You're leaving early, right?"

"Yeah. I probably won't see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Will you visit?"

"Of course."

That morning Jade got ready quickly, got her suitcase and took a taxi back to L's present location. Once there, they immediately moved to a room in the Imperial Hotel. Jade was quite pleased with this room. It was pretty fancy, and had lots of furniture and nice lighting. From what she knew, L didn't exactly...sleep in a bed. Apparently, he could sleep anywhere, like on a chair for instance. To her knowledge, he slept crouched over like when he sat. Which she thought wouldn't be that comfortable. But it was L...

Anyway, this meant no bedroom included in this particular room. So L said she would sleep on the sofa, or if she wanted, he would get a cot. She didn't really care. She was with her best friend... She was with L.

oOo

The same day Soichiro was having a rather important talk with the other officers.

"All of us could be murdered by Kira," he said. "The deaths of the FBI agents tell us that Kira's targets are not restricted to criminals. He will kill anyone who tries to apprehend him... Think about your own lives, and your families and friends. Anyone who wants out of this case...please resign. There will be no consequences for resigning. I promise." He rested his chin on his knuckles, "Only those who have the conviction to fight Kira, despite what I've said, are asked to stay."

"Hey. What're you gonna do?" someone asked another.

"I don't know..."

"I'll find out who you are when I return at five o'clock, from me meeting upstairs," Soichiro said, getting up and leaving the room.

At five o'clock, Soichiro returned to the room to see Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita and another officer. Only five were willing to risk their lives...

"Only five, huh?" Soichiro took a seat. "Including me, six. No, I should be glad that there are six people willing to risk their lives, to fight evil."

"Well, there's L and that makes seven. Add Watari, and there's eight," Matsuda said with a smile.

"I have great faith in those of you who are brave and committed enough to remain," L's edit voice said through the laptop.

Aizawa suddenly stood up, "Just wait a minute. L just said that he has great faith in us. But... We don't have faith in L. We can't trust him!"

"We've decided to put our lives on the line to capture Kira, L," the fifth officer said. "You should know what it means to risk your life against Kira. We're totally exposed."

"Yet, you just direct us, without even showing your face,' Aizawa argued. "I cannot work with someone like that!"

"L..." Soichiro paused, "...if you want to work with us to capture Kira, could you also come here?"

"I just said that I trust you," L's edit voice said, before silencing. Watari turned the laptop around, which had text on it now. The text read;

**Please keep what is about to happen a secret among the eight of us.**

More text started to appear;

**I would like to meet the six of you who have my trust as soon as possible.**

**Do not speak of our meeting, or having met me, or what we will be doing, to anyone who is not in the room now. That includes anybody in the NPA, your families and your friends.**

**Please leave the NPA building to discuss whether you can swear to the above, and whether you can trust me. Only those who agree to work with me in this investigation shall return to the room, and I will send my further conditions for our meetings to this computer.**

"Why does he suddenly announce he wants to cooperate with the six of us? If he's really solved so many cases by himself, he should solve this one by himself, too. Plus, judging from his track record, we won't meet L. Most likely there will be a proxy."

"A proxy, eh?"

"That's possible."

Matsuda furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I trust L. That, and I think L's power is necessary to solve this case."

"Me, too," Ukita agreed.

"From the beginning, L said that the police's power was necessary to solve this case," Soichiro said, with his back turned on the others and his arms crossed. "Do you think it's possible that L, was waiting for things to come down like this?"

"For it to come down like this?" Matsuda repeated.

Soichiro turned around, "There were always people in the investigation who didn't trust L. People started quitting left and right. Then, information from the inside was leaked. Under the circumstances, he couldn't trust us."

"So, he was waiting until the only people who were left were those who weren't afraid to die standing up to evil, people he could trust?" Matsuda asked.

"If we're joining L, I'm out," the fifth officer said, walking away. "Relax. I won't try to follow you or find L."

"I trust L, and want to try working with him," Ukita said.

"Me too," Aizawa nodded.

Soichiro nodded his approval.

oOo

Back inside the NPA building, new text began to appear on the laptop screen;

**I am now in a room in the Imperial Hotel.**

Everyone's eyes widened, as Matsuda dropped his jaw, "The Imperial Hotel? That's just around the corner from here!"

**Every few days, I will move to a different hotel in the Tokyo area.**

**I would like the task force office in the NPA building to serve as a front from now on with my hotel room serving as the de facto centre of the investigation.**

**Of course, this is a defensive measure to prevent Kira from learning what I look like, and I realize this means I will have an unfair advantage over all of you in that regard.**

**However, this is as far I am able to go at this point in order to gain your trust and work with you on this investigation.**

**If you are able to cooperate with me on these terms, please split into two teams and come to my room by midnight. Leaving at least a thirty minute interval between the two teams. Watari will hand you a memo with my room number.**

**I'll be waiting.**

oOo

In the new hotel room, L stood by the window with his hands in his pockets, looking outside while Jade had fallen asleep on the sofa behind him.

"Kira..." he whispered to himself, "I would say that at this point, we've closed in considerably on each other. Finally, for the first time, I'll show myself to others as 'L'." He glanced over his shoulder to see Jade, before looking back, "If you have some way of knowing this, you'll definitely move in closer." He clenched a fist, "Bring it on. Even if you get a look at my face, you can't kill me without knowing my name. And even if I find you, I can't prove you're a murderer unless I catch you in the act, or nail down hard evidence." He put his hands back in his pockets, "Kira...Eliminating those FBI agents has got to have put you on the defensive. What are you thinking right now...?"


	8. Faces

A/N: **SWEET NIBLETS!!!**

I haven't updated in so long. And I apologize... But I have my reason. My computer kinda, broke down a few weeks ago so a friend is fixing it. (Right now he's on a business trip.., insert a sigh here...) So I'm kinda computer-less and without all my writing. Since all my stuff is on there. Right now I'm just using an extra tower thing we had. I was able to upload this chapter because I have all the MSP chapters up to 9 in my e-mail inbox. But until I get my computer back, which is hopefully soon, I won't be able to update on my usual schedule. I'll have 9 out early to make up for the...inconvenience. But as for OLS (Our Love Style), you're going to have to wait a little bit longer.

So...I think that's all I have to say. I'm probably forgetting some. Or a lot. But anyway, here's Chapter 8. Enjoy and please review! (:

* * *

Matsuda and Soichiro were first to come to the Imperial Hotel. Outside, Watari had handed them L's room number, and they were on their way up. After going up numerous floors in the elevator, they walked down an empty hall, stopping front of one particular room.

Soichiro steadily knocked on the door, only to hear a voice come from the other side, "Please enter. I've been waiting for your arrival."

Soichiro calmly opened the door—and everyone gasped, the others now with him and Matsuda.

The man on the other side of the door, had his hands in his pockets. He wore no socks, and slowly scratched his ankle with his other foot. He wore nothing special, just a long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans. He had messy black hair, and black eyes with bags under them. He was...nothing like what they had expected.

"I am L," he said, breaking the silence. He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, not paying much attention to the reactions of the officers.

Soichiro shook his head, and then took out his police I.D., "I'm Police Superintendent Yagami."

The others followed suit, holding their I.D's up as well.

"I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Mogi."

"I'm Ukita."

L's eyes narrowed slightly, as he looked at them all.

"I'm sorry we're late," Soichiro apologized. "There five are the current..."

L lifted an arm up, and with his thumb and index finger made the resemblance of a gun, "Bang!"

Everyone gasped at this action.

"W-wha?" Matsuda looked mighty confused.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Aizawa asked in shock.

L lowered his hand, his face returning expressionless, "If I were Kira, you'd all be dead right now."

Everyone gasped again.

L slowly began to walk to another section of the room, "All Kira needs to kill is a face and a name. You should already know that, right?" He stopped by the entrance, and looked up at them, "Don't go around telling people your name needlessly. Let's value our lives."

Matsuda turned to Soichiro, "I heard about the faces, but did anyone ever say he needed names?"

Soichiro looked over his shoulder at him, "All of the criminals whose names are unknown or were reported incorrectly have been unharmed by Kira. It was also mentioned at headquarters."

L spoke again, "Well... Hey, you can come out here. Come out of hiding. I'll even introduce you, if you like."

Everyone exchanged awkward glances, not entirely sure of what L was talking about. So far, they could all agree that he was...different."

L sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets again, "We're coming in there, anyway."

Soichiro cleared his throat, "Um.. Excuse me, L... What are you talking about?"

L looked their way, "Oh, I'm sorry. My friend is a little shy, so it appears..."

"Friend?" Matsuda raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean...Watari?"

"How would he get up here so fast, Matsuda?" Aizawa asked him tauntingly. Matsuda bowed his head, "Well...it was just a... Hey!" He looked up at L, "Does that mean we're not the first people you've shown yourself to?"

L looked to the ceiling, "From what I remember, we've been friends since I was seven years old..." Everyone gasped a little, as he continued, "Actually, she's my best friend... I chose to contact her, and meet with her out of my own decisions... And emotions."

"She?" Matsuda's lips curved upward, "She doesn't have to hide from us! We're all friendly guys here!" Aizawa jabbed the younger officer in the ribs, making him bow his head and shut his mouth.

L looked into the other section of the room, peeking behind the wall, "Seriously, you can come out."

"Do they...bite?"

Matsuda started laughing, "That's so cute! We don't bite, come on out!" The other officers looked at him awkwardly, once again making him shut his mouth.

L turned back to the group, "She's been with me the whole time I've been investigating the Kira case. She's also helped me at some points. Whenever you were talking to me, you were, in a sense, also talking to her."

Soichiro's eyes widened, "I-I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us?"

L shrugged, "She's my best friend." he said solemnly. Hearing movement he turned to see Jade, herself step into the room sheepishly. She bowed slightly, "Sorry, everyone... My name's Jade..."

Matsuda took a step forward, "My name's Matsuda! Nice to meet you!" He stomped on in and opted to shake her hand. Ignoring this, L turned back to the other officers, "Let's not stand around talking. Come this way." He waved his arm over to the other section of the room, "Please turn off all cell phones, laptop computers, and any other transmission equipment and leave them on the table over there." He pointed to a small checkered table.

Aizawa stepped forward, "L! Do you think we'd leave our cell phones on and leak our conversation to the outside?"

Soichiro looked at Aizawa, "It's okay; do as he says."

Everyone began to place their things carefully on the table.

"I know he's been cautious from the start, but does he really trust us or not?" Matsuda asked, having released Jade's hand to join the others. Jade shook her hand in pain, looking to L for reassurance, who only chuckled softly at her.

"No," L replied, climbing onto a chair and sitting crouched over on it as usual, "I just hate it when cell phones ring while I'm talking." Jade pulled a small chair over by L, and took a seat watching Matsuda sit on the sofa with Soichiro and Mogi and offer her a smile. She awkwardly returned it.

"Just so we're clear from the beginning: do not write down anything I say here," L said, "Please just keep it in your head." He looked each of them over, until reaching forward to the tea set on the table. He carefully poured himself a cup of tea, and took a sip. Everyone watched him curiously, as he lowered the cup and gave it a funny look. He set the cup down, and began putting sugar cubes into it, two at a time. Everyone's eyes widened at the amount.

Matsuda looked the most surprised, "Um, L...?"

"From now on, don't call me L. Call me Ryuzaki, please. Just to be safe."

Matsuda nodded, "Okay, Ryuzaki, then. If Kira needs a name and a face to kill somebody, then wouldn't the number of deaths decrease if we altered news broadcasts about criminals?"

L stirred the tea, not taking his eyes off of it, "If we did that, then innocent people would die."

"Civilians?" Ukita repeated.

"Why?" Aizawa asked.

"Kira is childish and hates to lose," L replied.

"Childish and..." Matsuda started, as Soichiro finished for him, "...hates to lose?"

"Yes. I'm also childish and hate to lose," L admitted, "That's how I know." He lifted the teacup and passed it to Jade, "Try that, please."

"Isn't that...a lot of sugar?" Matsuda asked, watching as Jade took the test sip for L, her eyes lighting up from the sweetness. She passed it back to L, who took a long sip of it. He set the cup down, "Actually, it's the perfect amount..."

Forsaking the amount of sugar he used, Soichiro spoke up, "Ryuzaki... Could you explain a little better? About Kira, I mean?"

L sighed, "When I declared war against him on TV, Kira, who until then had only killed criminals, killed my stand-in without hesitation. Then, when I declared he was hiding in Kanto, Japan, he concentrated only on Japanese criminals, as if to say 'Yeah, so?'." He took another sip of tea, then set it down again, "He responds unflinchingly to any challenge with another challenge. What do you think someone like that would do if we censored the media to hide the criminals?"

Matsuda bowed his head, "He'd..."

"If you don't bring out the felons, I'll kill those who've committed small crimes, or even the innocent. I'm taking the whole world hostage. It's not my fault. You, who hide evil people from my judgement, you are evil." L wiggled his toes together, "That is Kira's mental process. Let's think of some other way to use the mass media."

"Like?" Aizawa questioned.

L put his hand on his chin, "How about something like this? "America angered at murder of FBI agents. Kira becomes known throughout the whole world, one thousand, five hundred agents from the world's leading nations enter Japan." That would be totally different then Kira's run in with the FBI agents. Everyone around him would seem like an enemy." He took his hand off his chin, "Kira, feeling cornered, would react in some way."

"T-that's interesting!" Ukita inquired.

"Even though there are actually only seven, I mean..eight," Aizawa remembered how L had mentioned Jade helping him, "people working on the case, one thousand, five hundred people... And unlike the FBI agents, they don't exist so they can't be killed.."

"That would work!" Ukita exclaimed.

"Okay, then, let's discuss my thoughts on the Kira case," L announced.

The officers all nodded, "Yes."

"Kira is working alone, "L said, placing his thumb on his bottom lip. "He was getting information from inside the investigation before."

"But...alone?" Aizawa repeated. "Why do you think that?"

"Wait, Aizawa," Soichiro told him, "Let's hear all of Ryuzaki's deductions, first."

"He needs a name and a face to kill," L confirmed. "Plus, he has some way of controlling the time of death and a person's actions before they die. Please keep those two things in mind..." Jade suddenly handed him a marker, which he opened, "...as you listen to what I say now." He reached down to the table, and with the marker, began drawing and writing small diagrams down. "December fourteenth: twelve FBI agents come to Japan. December nineteenth: Kira is obviously conducting some sort of test on prisoners, controlling their actions right before they die." He drew a line, connecting the two small diagrams. "So, somewhere in these five days, Kira noticed the FBI's presence, and felt threatened. Then, in order to get rid of the FBI agents, whose names and faces he didn't know, we can assume he had to conduct tests to find out to what extent he could control people's deaths. Then, on December twenty seventh...twenty three people died of heart attacks that we know of. These twenty three people were all wanted criminals, ex-cons, or people simply suspected of crimes. They are obviously quite different from Kira's previous targets."

"Definitely true," Soichiro agreed, nodding.

"So, in order to get rid of the FBI...Kira had to use people's sins who were relatively...light," Jade said quietly, as L continued to add onto the small diagrams. "He killed twenty three people..so that we couldn't determine just who he used..."

L nodded, "He probably only used a few of those people. There were eight days between the tests and when the results were implemented in order to allow the FBI agents to investigate more people and hide his own identity. So, Kira was definitely among the people that the FBI investigated between December fourteenth and December nineteenth." He put the marker down and picked up a stack of papers, "The information from the FBI, and other necessary data has been collected here." He put the papers back down. "Taking any of that information outside is forbidden, but—."

"Amazing!" Matsuda exclaimed, him and Mogi looking at some of the papers. "This is amazing! If we know this much, we'll be able to catch him, even with just us!"

"Let's break up into two groups," Aizawa suggested. "to retrace the FBI's steps and those of the heart attack victims."

"There aren't many people with information about the investigation, whom the FBI were investigating in the first five days," Matsuda continued.

Aizawa nodded twice, "Yeah."

"So, any questions?" L asked, everyone looking his way.

"Well then, Ryuzaki. Let me ask you one thing: You said just now that you hate to lose, but doesn't the fact that you've shown your face to us mean you're losing to Kira?" Soichiro asked.

L glanced at Jade, who only frowned slightly before he looked back at Soichiro, "Yes. That I've shown my face, and that twelve FBI agents were sacrificed, means I'm losing. But, I'll win in the end. This is the first time I've put my life on the line for a case."

Jade bowed her head, hating to hear that mentioned...

"We here, who are risking our lives..." L continued, "...Let's show them that the good guys always win." L looked at Jade, giving her a smile which she returned.

"Y-yes, that's right!" Mogi smiled.

"Justice will prevail!" Matsuda exclaimed happily.

"Let's do our best!" Ukita said.

"Let's do this, Ryuzaki!" Aizawa grinned.

"Okay, first off, in order to prove that Kira isn't among us I'd like to talk to each of you, one at a time," L told them. "Jade can keep you company while you wait your turn. And if you need anything, a drink perhaps, don't be afraid to politely ask her."

"So he didn't trust us after all," Aizawa said to the other officers.

"No, he's right," Soichiro said. " If Kira has access to information leaked from the inside, the chances are high that he's still here."

"That's right," Matsuda agreed. "If he were still here, he would be able to see Ryuzaki's face."

"Just this meeting puts his life on the line..." Aizawa said quietly, looking with the others to see L at the window with Jade standing next to him.

"What do you think, L?" she asked quietly, "I mean...Ryuzaki."

"When we're alone, feel free to call me L," he told her. "Just not with the officers, here."

She nodded, "Alright. So...what do you think?"

"All good up until now," he replied. "Just one...if there was just one more definite clue..."


	9. Falling Apart

A/N: Okay, so I know I've been all over the place with my updates... But everything's going to be back in order very soon! I finally got my computer back! And so I decided to post this up a day early. OLS readers, just wait a few days. I'll have Chapter 3 up as soon as possible. And the 3rd Chapter of APHTTS is well on it's way, too. I also have a one shot to post up, and one to finish. So anyway, there are a few flaws.. My MSN Messenger won't really work...It keeps saying the service is unavailable. And it does that sometimes, but never this long. MSN works fine on Mum's computer. Haha. Also, YouTube. Everything like, comes up..But the video doesn't show up, and so it doesn't play, either. And I like to have a range of music while I write. But anyway, what matters is that I have my stories back! Smile, here. So...enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"I'm sorry for interrogating each of you like that," L said, after making sure Kira wasn't among the officers. "Kira is not among us."

Everyone released breaths of relief.

"Ryuzaki, how can you be so sure he's not?" Soichiro asked, as everyone looked from him to L.

L rested his chin in his palm, as he looked at Jade, "Actually..."

"We prepared some tricks, beforehand, to determine if any of you were Kira," Jade inquired, somewhat awkwardly. L nodded a little, before looking back at the officers before him, "But I didn't feel the need to use any of those tricks on any of you."

The officers all gasped somewhat, but then nodded and exchanged looks with each other. Just then a cell phone in L's pocket began ringing. He reached a hand down to get it, "Excuse me." He flipped the phone open, holding it loosely between his thumb and index finger, and letting it hand by his ear.

"After telling us to turn our phones off?" Matsuda whispered to Jade, whom he was sitting closer to now, his eye twitching.

"Don't worry about it," was all she said in response.

Meanwhile, L was speaking into the phone, "Got it. We just finished here. Use your own key to enter." He turned the phone off, "Watari's coming."

After about ten minutes, an elderly man entered the room wearing a nice, black suit and tie and hat. He also wore glasses. He took the hat off of his head and held it to his chest, "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Everyone seemed shocked to see him, their eyes wide at his appearance.

"T-this is Watari?" Soichio asked his comrades.

Matsuda tilted his head, blinking at the man behind L and Jade, "Um, where's your usual attire?" he asked, referring to the long trench coat and hat Watari always wore at the office. The usual clothes for your typical detective.

"When I wore that, it was obvious I was Watari," he replied simply. "Everyone would figure out that Ryuzaki was at this hotel."

Matsuda nodded, "I...I see..."

"That I am showing my face to you like this, is proof the Ryuzaki trusts you," he told the officers.

"I...I guess I feel honoured," Matsuda said awkwardly, giggling and scratching the back of his head.

"Ryuzaki. I've brought what you requested," Watari said, holding out a black suitcase.

"Please give them to everyone," L said politely.

"Yes," Watari set the case down on the coffee table and opened it, revealing police I.D.'s. "These are your new police I.D.'s."

"New?" Aizawa repeated curiously.

"Both our names and titles are fake," Soichiro concluded, looking at his new I.D. after Watari finished handing them all out.

"Fake police I.D.'s?" Matsuda asked skeptically.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill," L reminded him, taking a sip of tea. "We're pursuing Kira on that assumption. Isn't this an obvious course of action?"

Ukita looked up from his own I.D., "B-but, police officers carrying fake I.D.'s..."

"No," Soichiro interjected, "if Kira needs someone's name to kill them, having fake names could easily save our lives. I think that we should use these."

Matsuda nodded, "Yeah, I think so too."

"Well, then, if you absolutely have to give your name, please use those fake I.D.'s," L told everyone. He took another sip of tea, and the word 'Yes' rose from each of the officers.

"Please be careful not to use them by accident at police headquarters," L warned them. "It could be troublesome."

"Understood," Soichiro said, as everyone else nodded.

"There's something else," Jade spoke up, as everyone looked her way. She nodded towards Watari, and they all directed their attention to him.

"I'd like you all to wear these belts," he said, opening up another case.

"Belts?" Matsuda repeated curiously, as he and the others stood up and walked over to Watari.

"There's a transmitter hidden in the buckle," he explained. "With this, Ryuzaki will know your whereabouts. And, if you press the buckle twice, my cell phone will ring." To demonstrate, he pushed the belt buckle in two times. His cell phone immediately rung. "I will call you back immediately." He tucked his phone away again. "In the morning, go to police headquarters first. Then, using this, you should confirm the hotel and room number. Please also use them in emergencies." He passed the belts out. Matsuda tried his on immediately, pulling it around with his pants, "Cool! It's kinda like we're special agents pursuing Kira!"

"Matsuda! This isn't a game!" Soichiro told him, sternly. "Don't make such childish comments!"

Matsuda blinked at him, then hung his head in shame, "Yes, sir."

After everything had been sorted out, and everyone took their seats again, L looked up from his thoughts, "Oh, that's right...Who's at headquarters back at the police station?"

"Right now, nobody," Soichiro answered.

"That's no good," L mumbled. "Please take turns, making sure there's always someone there."

"Understood," Soichiro turned to Aizawa, "Aizawa, you go today."

He stood up, "Yes sir. It won't take long to get there from here."

oOo

"I feel like we haven't had much time alone, today," L spoke up, once the officers had left. Jade looked up from the book she was reading, "...Huh?"

L turned away from the window, "It's nice being alone with you."

Cotton candy pink scribbled across her cheeks, "O-oh?"

"You're easy to talk to," he continued, sitting down and pouring himself some tea. "So, what do you think of them?"

She put her book down, "Well...Matsuda sure seems interesting."

L nodded, "Yes... Yes, he does. Friendly, too." He looked up at her, playfulness glinting in his coal black eyes.

"Very friendly..." Jade said, gigging awkwardly. "The rest of them seem..."

"Matsuda's quite childish. Is that what you're trying to say?"

She nodded, "Mm, yeah. But I like him."

"I see..."

She watched him pour another cup of tea, dump some sugar cubes in it and then hand it to her. She accepted, holding the cup between both of her hands, "So, when are we moving again?"

"Tomorrow," he replied, adding more sugar to his own cup.

"So soon?" she blinked at him, as he nodded.

"Let me ask you something..." he took a sip of tea, then set the cup down, "How are you holding up?"

"With what?" she asked, leaning forward to put her cup on the table.

"Staying with me," L slowly, tilting his head back and looking to the ceiling. "Do you miss Kimi?"

"Of course I do," she blinked at him, but then rested her chin on her knuckles, "But I like...living with you, L..."

"Good. I like having the company of my best friend, throughout the day."

"Likewise..."

It was silent. There wasn't much to talk about. Not much to talk about...except the past.

"That day I left the orphanage..." L began, holding Jade's look of interest, until a knock on the door interrupted. Jade got up, drifting to the door and looking through the spyglass, "It's Watari."

L nodded his approval, standing up and disappearing into another section of the room. Jade stared at the chair he had just been in, before opening the door and allowing Watari to come in.

"I didn't get to talk to you before," she said, shutting the door after he entered the room.

Watari nodded, "Yes. Quite a shame. That's part of the reason I dropped by."

"Oh, really?"

Watari nodded, as he and Jade took some seats. Jade carefully poured him a cup of tea.

"How's your heart?"

Her body stiffened, the tea overflowing the cup. She took a sharp gasp when she saw the mess she had made. She shot a hand up to her mouth, biting her nails.

"Sorry!" she cried, "Sorry! Just let me clean that up!" She disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a wet cloth. "Sorry, Watari. I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright. Don't worry about it," he told her, picking up the full cup and taking a cautious sip, being careful not to spill any. Jade sighed, as she set the cloth aside, "So...where did that come from?" she asked.

Watari peeked up from the teacup, "Pardon?" She only looked at him for a moment, before placing a hand over her heart. He chuckled half heartedly, "Oh. Common curiosity."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

Watari set his tea down, "The day L left the orphanage... When... I brought you into the orphanage, you told me that your heart was sick."

Jade remembered that day hauntingly well. It really did haunt her... She tried to forget, but she just couldn't forsake that day. The day L left. The day her heart became sick.

"Tell me," Watari spoke up, breaking her train of thoughts. "Is your heart still sick?"

"It's recovering..." she murmured. "It's almost better... I have L again..."

"The next time I saw L," Watari began, "He didn't seem to speak much. Didn't seem to want to. It seemed as if his spirt was shot. Like he lost motivation... He lost an important part of him."

"Funny..." she tried to laugh. "I did, too..."

"He'd talk about this girl he used to know... that wrote stories..." Watari continued. "He talked about how he missed her.... He talked about how his heart was sick."

Jade stared down at her reflection in the tea. It quivered in place, disturbed by the cup Watari put down after taking a sip.

"The first night he had reunited with you...after you must of left..." a smile appeared on the elderly man's face, "...he told me his heart was recovering. He told me that it was almost better. He said he found a piece of him that was missing, for too long." His eyes were shut happily, as he finished his sentence. When all he heard was silence, he opened his eyes to see Jade's shoulders shaking and her face in her hands.

"Oh my..." he breathed, moving to sit beside her. He put a comforting arm around here, rubbing her back soothingly, "Don't cry, child. Don't cry..."

"..W-Watari..." she said, her voice hitched between the sobs. "...S-sorry...I can't...help..it..." she inhaled sharply, before releasing another set of sobs.

"Shh..." Watari's voice was gentle. "It's alright...It's alright..."

"...W-where is he...?" she asked, choking on her own sobs. "...W-where'd he..go...?"

"L?"

She nodded, her whole body shaking. She was frustrated with her own weakness; seeing that she had lost control once again. "W-where is he...!?"

She felt Watari's arm leave her, and felt his presence leave. She slowly looked up to see he was gone. She was alone... She was alone, again. She buried her face in her hands again. She didn't want L to leave her. Not again.

She knew that L was still somewhere in the room...but he wasn't with her.

"..L.."

"Crying doesn't suit you..."

She peeked up, her eyes sparkling at the sound of L's voice, "W-where's Watari?"

"He left."

She bowed her head; she didn't want Watari to leave her alone with L. Especially after her breakdown.

She felt extra weight on the couch, assuming that L had sat down beside her. Or rather, crouched down beside her. She felt two arms wrap around her body, and a head rest on her shoulder, almost in the crook of her neck.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear.

"...Y-you're..a detective..you should be able to..f-figure it out..." she managed to say, feeling like a smart alack for stating that comment.

She could sense a smirk on his lips, "...Watari told me. But... I don't understand why you're crying..."

"I...I keep...falling apart, L..." she whispered, taking another sharp breath to keep herself from sobbing.

"...Maybe I can fix you..." he whispered back, leaning back against the couch and letting her rest her head on his chest. "It might take some time, though..."

"I can...wait..."


	10. Choice

Jade took L's empty teacup, and took it away. The new hotel room wasn't as nice, as the one at the Imperial Hotel... But it was still satisfying. The lighting wasn't as good...which did bother Jade. It was really dim in the room.

At the moment, L and the others were busy watching security tapes. She wasn't sure what they were looking for, though—and didn't bother asking.

"This is...the footage from CCTV cameras that happened to capture the FBI agents who died in Japan, on film," Aizawa told L, hiding behind stacks upon stacks of tapes. There were bags under his eyes, signifying that he was terribly tired. He rubbed his temples, relaxing.

"Show me the following scenes involving Ray Penbar one more time: him at the ticket barrier, boarding the train, and his death scene, please," L requested, biting into the ice cream cone he was holding.

"Okay..." Aizawa got down on his knees, searching for the right tapes. Matsuda was on the other side of the stacks, watching as he did so.

"It under there," he informed him. Suddenly, Aizawa held up a tape, "Oh, you mean these?

With tired eyes, Matsuda looked down at a paper he was holding, "Let's see...Ray Penbar arrived at Shinjuku station via the west entrance at 15:11. At 15:30, he boards the Yamanote line. Even if he was following someone, it's difficult to tell due to the fuzzy images." While he read from the sheet, Watari was busy scooping ice cream into cones. Matsuda continued, "And then at 16:42..." He was interrupted when Watari held an ice cream cone out to him. He accepted the treat, "Ah, thank you. Er...and then at 16:42, he died on the platform at Tokyo station." As he read, Watari was busy giving ice cream to Aizawa, Soichiro and Jade—whom didn't accept at first until he urged her to. She released a sigh, until she saw L's arm shoot up from in front of her, and his fingers wiggle. She smiled, placing the cone in his hand.

"It'd be rude if you didn't take one lick," he said quietly, as she groaned, leaned down at took a quick one. Satisfied, L took the cone for himself, beginning to eat it immediately before it melted—having finished his previous one. He licked his lips, "Just as I thought; it's odd."

Aizawa was just about to take a lick of his ice cream, "Huh?"

"What's odd, L?" Soichiro asked, trying to balance his three scoops of ice cream.

"Have you figured something out!?" Matsuda asked, halfway through his own cone.

L took a big bite into the ice cream, "From what's been said, we can deduce that between the time he boarded and the time he died, Ray Penbar was on the Yamanote line, which takes one hour to do a full circuit, for an hour and a half. The important thing to note here, is the envelope."

"Envelope?" Aizawa repeated, a drop of ice cream running down the side of his cone.

Jade handed L the remote to the TV, which he aimed and clicked. A tape began playing, but only for a few seconds, before L paused the picture, "Both by the ticket barrier and the platform, he seems to be carrying an envelope or something similar."

Aizawa's eyes widened, "Y-you're right! He does, he does!" He had his face right in front of the screen, now, "But in the moments preceding his death...it vanished. Great job on noticing that Ryuzaki!"

Soichiro picked up a sheet of paper, "There's nothing that fits that description in the lost property lists."

"In that case, it must of been inside the train," L said. "And in this final video of Penbar..." he played the tape, then paused it again a few minutes after, "...it looks to me as if he's desperately trying to look into the train."

"Is it possible that it's a hint?" Soichiro asked.

"Hmm..."

Jade's eyes widened slightly, "Wouldn't it be..." Everyone turned their attention to her, and she suddenly felt embarrassed; really for no good reason at all.

"Go on..." Matsuda urged.

She touched her fingers together, "Don't you think it would be interesting if Kira were there?"

"It can't be!" Soichiro gasped, immediately after she suggested it.

"That's..." L started, before changing his choice of words, "Actually, I doubt it. If Kira's able to manipulate deaths from a distance, he wouldn't bother coming to the scene. But, if that's what we're supposed to believe, he may of done something extremely daring here." He licked his ice cream, as Jade considered what he just said.

"Well, you're right... But still..." she stared at the screen, to see the image of Ray looking through the train doors. 'That envelope might've had something to do with Kira, though...' She thought, before turning around and crossing her arms, 'I wonder how Ukita's getting along back at police headquarters...'

oOo

Back at police headquarters, phones were ringing off the hook. Ukita was trying to enjoy a smoke, until reaching his limits and pulling the plugs on most of the phones around him. Satisfied, he sat back down proudly—only to have another phone ring. He swore under his breath, before answering, "This is the special investigation headquarters for the criminal victim serial murder case."

"Um..um...I'm calling because I think I might be Kira..." the voice on the other line said.

"What makes you think that?" Ukita asked boredom in his tone, as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Well, if I'm watching the news and I think 'This guy doesn't deserve to live'...they really die, like, a few days later..."

"Okay, so did you wish the FBI agents would die, too?" Ukita asked slyly.

"Oh. No. I didn't."

"So, you probably aren't Kira, then."

"But...Wait! What if I am, though? I think you better arrest me!"

"...Then why don't you go to your nearest police station for questioning? That would be fine." Without letting the guy on the other line respond, he put the phone back on the receiver with a long sigh. He put his cigarette out in the ashtray, and sighed again, "Lots of people think criminals should all be killed. Guess more and more of them might start thinking they're responsible for what's happening..." All of a sudden the phone rang again, much to Ukita's despair, "Special investigation headquarters for the criminal victim serial murder case."

"Is this where I call with information on the case?" the other line asked.

"Yes, that's fine," Ukita mumbled. A few minutes later, and he was still on the line, "Uh-huh, and then?"

oOo

"Ryuzaki, it's Ukita-san back at the police headquarters," Watari said, holding a phone out to L. "He says he's received an interesting call from a member of the public."  
"In that case, pass them the number to phone five and tell them to call that instead," L told him, standing up with his hands in his pockets. He turned to Matsuda, "Matsuda-san, you can turn on your cell phone...no...I meant, please switch it on now."

"Okay," Matsuda nodded, digging around in his suit for his phone. As soon as he revealed it, it began to ring. Without warning, L reached down and grabbed it, "Hello, head of the Kira incident public information hotline, Suzuki speaking." Matsuda only stared at him, before his eye began to twitch, and his fingers cringed. Jade only laughed quietly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder—she liked Matsuda. It was obvious that L liked to pick on him.

L's eyes widened as he listened to the other line, "Ray Penbar's fiancé?" He lowered the phone, and turned to Watari, who was sitting at a laptop. "Naomi Misora...where have I heard that name before..." Watari instantly looked her up on the laptop, and then turned it around for L to see.

L's eyes widened even more, "It's her..." Jade looked up at him, her eyes glinting with curiosity, "Who is it, Ryuzaki?" He was silent, before motioning for her to come to his side. She got up, her hand slipping off Matsuda's shoulder. L put his head down, so he was close to her ear, "Naomi Misora...worked with me on a case located in Los Angeles... That was a while ago, and I hadn't seen her since..."

"What happened?" she asked quietly, scared to know the answer.

L turned the phone off, and handed it back to Matsuda, "She disappeared a few days after her fiancé died."

"Anyone would be depressed if their fiancé just died," Matsuda pointed out, tucking his phone away again. "She wouldn't of..."

"She committed suicide!?" Aizawa finished his thought.

L was quiet for a moment, "No. The Naomi Misora I knew had great inner strength. She was an excellent FBI agent. If anything, she would of been trying to catch Kira. Apparently she was with Penbar. She might of discovered something..." He paused for a brief moment. "Everyone. From now on, we'll only be investigating those of who were under surveillance by Ray Penbar. The subjects of our investigation will be two police officers and their immediate family."

"Who are those two police officers?" Soichiro asked, a sudden seriousness caking his voice.

L, being at the other end of the room with his back turned to everyone, turned around, "Deputy Kitamura and his family, and...Chief Yagami and his family."

Soichiro's eyes widened intensely, a look of slight horror in them. Jade looked solemn as she bowed her head, 'That means Light...' she thought. 'I haven't seen him in a while...I wonder...how he is...' She looked back up when L spoke again.

"I'd also like to set up cameras and bugging devices in both households," he said, turning all the way around.

"Surveillance cameras!...Ryuzaki!?" Matsuda held urgency in his voice.

"That's out of the question," Aizawa told him. "If it gets out, it'll become a civil liberties issue; we'll all be fired."

"I thought we'd all put our lives on the line here, not just our jobs," L said.

"Ryuzaki, what's the probability of Kira being among them?" Soichiro asked, seriousness still in his voice.

L looked up, thinking, "Ten percent...no, five percent."

"You're going to do all that based on a five percent probability?" Matsuda asked him, obviously surprised by the fact.

"Up until now, we haven't encountered anyone remotely suspicious," Soichiro interjected. "Even if there's just a one percent probability, it's worth investigating it thoroughly. I regret that my own family falls under suspicion. Very well, please set it up." The other officers gasped, as he continued, "In exchange, I'd like the whole house covered; from the bathroom to the toilet, I don't want to find a single place overlooked!"

L nodded his approval, "Thank you. I intend to."

"Chief! What are you saying!?" Aizawa asked in shock.

"He's right! You've got a wife and daughter!" Matsuda added.

Soichiro turned to face them, "I realize that! I know what I'm saying!" He snapped. Even though she wasn't the one being yelled at, Jade felt the need to step back. Instead, she took the instinct to find protection by L. She slowly made her way over to him, grabbing onto his arm, "Ryuzaki..."

"Shh..." he was staring intently at Soichiro, Matsuda and Aizawa. "Let's listen to what he says..."

"However," Soichiro continued, "if we don't do it thoroughly, then there's no point in doing it at all! Just shut it!" He barked, angrily. Matsuda and Aizawa stayed silent, only blinking—as Jade gripped L's arm in fear of him. She had never seen him go off like that... She didn't think he ever would.

"...Sorry..." Matsuda apologized, blinking in shock and fear.

Soichiro turned back around, "No, it's fine. I'm sorry."

L took a step forward, and then another—Jade letting go of him and then following him. They each took a seat on the couch, as L spoke up, "Well, the least I can do is to have Yagami and myself carry out the surveillance of his family. Watari, how long will it take to set up surveillance cameras and monitors?"

"Once we know the times during which each of the houses will be vacant, we can set them up from any time tomorrow onwards," Watari replied.

* * *

A/N: Oh My Kira!

I'm so sorry I took so long to update this. It's kind of a long story. I think I told you about my computer troubles...insert sigh, here. Well I got a laptop for Christmas and have been writing on that, and Christmas Eve my cousin fixed my computer (again). There's still _something_ wrong with it, though. And I don't really use it. So this chapter was stuck on there, and I never got around to sending it over until now. And I think my last update for MSP was December 4. Sigh.

So anyway, I finished up this chapter and then went and wrote chapter eleven, too! So double update! You should see chapter eleven up really soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review! ^_^


	11. Surveillance

Light crouched down by his bedroom door, checking the door frame. Soichiro's eyes widened as he watched this on the screen he and L were watching from the hotel, "I...I can't believe it. I didn't realize he did things like that." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you think he has something in his room he doesn't want anyone to see?"

"When you consider that he's seventeen, it's not that suspicious, really," L said. "I've done it, too. For no reason in particular."

They were sitting around the dark and messy hotel room, the only light coming from the screen of the small television in front of them.

"Have you discussed the state of the investigation with him?" L asked.

"Of course not!" Soichiro was taken aback. "There's no way I would tell anyone top secret information that hasn't been released to the public! Plus, I haven't been home much lately. And if I am I'm tired, and I sleep." He pressed two fingers against his head.

"I understand."

oOo

Some time later Soichiro's eyes widened in shock, as he watched his son look over the pages of a dirty magazine.

"I can't believe that my son would look at such a thing!" his eyes contained half shock and slight horror - Light turning the page.

"It's normal for a seventeen year old," L told him, his thumb on his lower lip, his coal eyes shifted to the man next to him. "But to me, it seems like he's trying to make it apparent that it is because he has books like this that he booby trapped his room so he could tell when someone entered."

Soichiro turned to him, "That's impossible, Ryuzaki! Do you suspect my son?"

"Yes, I suspect him," L replied bluntly. "That's why I had all these bugs and cameras installed in your house and the assistant director's house."

Soichiro's eyes averted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," L said nonchalantly, as the door cracked open and Jade peeked through.

"Ryuzaki...Can I come in?" she asked quietly, knowing that they were viewing the surviellance at the moment.

L turned to Soichiro, who nodded, firmness in his eyes. L turned back to her and nodded, as she stepped into the dim room and shut the door behind her. "I...I brought some, um, cake for you," she said, noticing Soichiro's eyes glued back to the screen.

"Not right now. Thank you, though," L said quietly, his eyes back on the screen. "You can have it if you like."

"OK," Jade said, setting the plate on a small table. She pulled up a chair alongside L, and then looked to Soichiro, beckoning his name, "Soichiro."

"Yes?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Do you...mind...?" she asked in a hushed tone, as Soichiro turned to her and slightly nodded. If L trusted her, he knew that he could, too. She nodded back, taking a seat and watching as Light made his way down for supper.

A few moments later and Sayu was laying in front of the television, watching, her mother asking her to come eat - as she did this L held a phone to his ear, "Aizawa-san. Is the Kitamura family watching TV right now?" His eyes were still on the screen in front of him, the Yagamis watching TV while they ate.

"Yes," Aizawa said from the other end of the line, watching on his own surveillance of the Kitamuras. "The whole family, other than the assistant director, is watching together as they eat dinner. Channel Four."

L lowered the cell phone, "Watari. Please have them run that banner on both channels." "Understood."

oOo

Sayu's eyes lit with curiosity when a banner appeared on the TV screen; "The ICPO announces that it is dispatching 1,500 detectives from the world's leading nations into Japan for the Kira investigation," she read aloud. "1,500 detectives!" she repeated, as her mother and brother looked over. "Wow!"

Light was silent for a moment, until speaking, "The ICPO is a bunch of idiots."

"What?" Sayu looked to her older brother, curiosity still in her eyes. "What'd you mean, Light?"

"It's pointless if they announce it like that," he replied. "If they plan to send people in, they should do it secretly, and have them investigate in secret also."

oOo

"Afterall, the FBI agents, whose investigation was top secret, all got killed. This'll just fail the exact same way. So this must be a police tactic - broadcast exaggerated numbers to try and scare Kira. But, I think Kira will see right through it," Light finished his explanation, L watching in interest from the hotel room. The corners of his lips curved up slightly as he placed a thumb on his bottom lip.

Jade's stomach did a flip, for reasons un-beknownst to her as she listened to Light's reasoning.

"He's clever, isn't he?" L asked. "Your son?"

"Hm?" Soichiro took his eyes off the screen. "I guess.."

"Thank you for dinner," Light said from the screen, pushing his chair out and standing up. He headed to the cupboard, taking out a bag of chips.

"Potato chips right after dinner?" Sayu asked in surprise. "You're so good looking now, but you'll get fat doing that!"

"It's a midnight snack to help me study," Light said simply, closing the cupboard and heading up the stairs.

It was now a few hours later, and Soichiro, L and Jade were sitting around continuing to watch Light study. Jade had become restless, letting her head fall lightly onto L's shoulder as she tried to keep her eyes open. There wasn't much to watch, though. Light was simply snacking on chips as he studied, sitting at his desk.

"Your son has been studying since dinner," L pointed out. "Without ever turning on his TV or computer."

"That's because there's less than ten days before the central exam," Soichiro replied.

Jade felt her eyes closing over but caught herself - Light eating another potato chip, his hand stirring inside the bag.

L concentrated on the screen, his black eyes boring into Light. Nothing. Just a highschool student studying for exams. But he sensed something more.

Another chip, Jade's eyes fluttered shut - her mind resting in the darkness. When she felt L's shoulder tense she cracked an eye open, only enough to see a tiny glint from inside the chip bag. She blinked her eyes, trying to look closer.

'It's just the plastic inside...' she told herself, when she didn't see it again - just Light having another chip. She let her eyes close back over.

oOo

"Ryuzaki," Watari's voice sounded as he came into the room.

"What is it, Watari?"

Watari stepped closer, holding a paper in his hand, "A little while ago a banker who was under investigation for embezzlement and a purse snatcher who was in custody both died of heart attacks. Today's nine o'clock news was the first time they appeared in the media."

Soichiro's eyes widened as he rose from his seat, "It's Kira!"

"At that time, in the Yagami house, Mrs. Yagami and their daughter were watching a drama on TV," L said, still facing the moniters. "When the drama ended, they turned off the TV and didn't watch it at all after that. The son has done nothing but study from just after seven o'clock until now, eleven o'clock." He narrowed his eyes a little. "For Kira to kill he needs a name and a face. So, anyone who didn't see that news report isn't Kira... right?"

"With this, my family's name is clear, right?" Soichiro asked.

"Today Kira killed people with relatively light crimes immediately after they first appeared on the news," he replied. "And, even though today was the first day after the cameras were installed, the Yagami family was almost suspiciously innocent."

Soichiro's eyes were wide as L finished, not bothering to even look at him. Instead he nudged Jade, whom was still finding rest on his shoulder.

"Jade-chan."

Jade stirred a moment, before opening her eyes, revealing her chocolate pools - which looked very tired at the moment, "..Ryuzaki?"

"I think you should go to bed, now," he said quietly, as she lifted her head, stretching some. "Watari, escort her out please."

"Yes," Watari nodded, as he took Jade's arm leading her out of the room.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki," she breathed quietly, before disappearing out of the room.

"...Goodnight," he replied nonchalantly, as Soichiro exhaled - not realizing he had been holding his breath.

* * *

A/N: There we go. :]

It feels nice to finally update this story, again. Sorry I took so long, again. Anyway, I'm kinda worried I've lost readers because of the fact I took so long..so if it's not much trouble, drop me a review so I still know people are interested in this story. Especially my usual reviewers. ^_^

Also, I **do not** own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own Jade and the thrown in plot, that runs alongside the original storyline. That, and Kimi - who won't be showing up for a few more chapters.


	12. To Oh

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro was holding a paper in his hands, standing behind L who was sitting with Jade in front of the monitors.

"Yes?"

"That purse snatcher and embezzler two days ago...they died before my family knew about them," he paused. "So shouldn't they be cleared as suspects?"

Jade turned to look at him - her mind drifting to Light. He had been the centre of L's attention the previous day.

"Well...Even if Kira can set the time of death, I don't think he would be able to kill someone without seeing the broadcast..." he trailed off, setting his cake fork down, his eyes on the monitor in front of him. "Your son is home again."

Jade turned back to watch the screen, Light climbing up the stairs and retreating to his room. Once he was there he took a seat at his desk, turning on the TV and opening his study books at the same time.

"Eh..." Jade released a quiet squeak, slowly craning her neck to look to L - his eyes glued to the screen.

'I..I don't see where this leaves L, now...' Jade thought, looking back to see Light with his eyes on the television screen - the image on it being a news broadast.

oOo

"I've been over the audio and the video footage from the last five days a countless number of times," L announced a few days later during a meeting. He began to peel a chocolate from it's wrapper, "I'd like to share my conclusions with all of you." He set the wrapper aside, "Within the Kitamura and Yagami households, I observed suspicious behaviour from..." He paused, holding the chocolate near his mouth, "...no one."

Soichiro exhaled with relief, once again not even realizing he had been holding it.

"I'll remove all the surveillance cameras and bugging devices," L added, finishing off the chocolate.

Matsuda sighed, "So there weren't any suspects after all..."

"And I thought we were on the right track with Raye Penbar's targets," Ukita groaned.

Soichiro sat straight, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Hang in there. We need to pull ourselves together and start over."

"Please, don't get the wrong idea," L intervined, unwrapping another chocolate and popping it in his mouth. "What I actually mean is that, judging by this footage alone, there doesn't appear to be anyone who's suspicious."

"What?" Soichiro asked, L wiggling his toes and licking his fingers.

"Even if Kira were amongst them, he's simply not making any mistakes He's been putting criminals to death as usual, without showing us how," L explained.

"So, Ryuzaki, do you think that Kira may still be one of them?" Soichiro asked as L picked up his teacup, Jade dropping in sugar cubes.

"As I've said before.." L trailed, mixing the contents of his tea, "...there's a five percent chance."

oOo

"Even during the time we had the cameras set up, murders by Kira still took place," L said later that night, sitting around the hotel room with Jade. "I don't know how he does it..."

Jade looked thoughtful for a moment, before parting her paled lips, "L...I think maybe you should get some rest. You've been up so late these past days watching those tapes..."

For a minute he didn't respond in any form, before looking her over, "I could say the same for you. Are you feeling well? You look very pale."

She put a hand to her cheek, "Am I?" He nodded once, as she lowered her hand, "But I feel OK..."

"Hmm..." L placed his thumb to his lip, thoughts drifting off to Kira again. "Let's say all he has to do is imagine it..."

"OK."

"You would still suspect that any normal human being...would exhibit some kind of change in their expression or behaviour while killing someone," he pondered, as Jade nodded in agreement. L looked to the ceiling, "Several criminals died of heart attacks right after they were on the news. But during that time everyone in the Kitamura and Yagami families looked the same as usual as they went about their daily lives"

"So none of them is Kira," Jade said bluntly as L nodded slowly.

"Yes. That's the reasonable conclusion..." L trailed off. "But... if one of them _is_ Kira...That means Kira's phycological state has already reached..."

"..the highest level," Jade spoke quietly, as L nodded again seriousness taking over his usually relaxed expression. "Basically he's judging who he consideres sinners without blinking an eye. Is that right, L?" Jade asked.

His pale lips were pressed tightly in a firm line, "I almost want to think that Kira no longer exists - that this really is divine judgement. But while Lind L. Tailor really was a criminal, the FBI agents did nothing to deserve being killed. It's as if there is no Kira, but that this really is the work of a god..."

"But, L..." Jade interuptted, as L looked up to meet her eyes. He slowly shook his head;

"You're right... There's no way that a god would require a name and face in order to kill. This isn't divine judgement. It's the work of some childish killer who likes to think that they're a god. That's what it is."

"So somewhere out there 'Kira' definitely exists," Jade said.

"Yes. And I'm definitely going to catch him.." the corners of his lips slowly turned upward. "Together. Me and you."

She nodded, "I'll do my best to help in whatever way I can."

L nodded his approval, before pondering back on Kira, "If it's one of the people Raye Penbar was investigating, then it's someone in either the Kitamura or Yagami family. But even if we leave cameras in place, we can't expect Kira to show any indications of killing anybody. Instead..."

"..He'd probably find the cameras first," Jade mused, before playing with her hands. "But wouldn't it look suspicious if he even _tried_ to look for them? There's no way someone could do that. Right...?"

"But what should we do..." L wiggled his toes together, hands placed on knees, "The best thing would be to get him to tell me himself that he's Kira, and carry out a murder in front of me."

"You mean..become aqquaintances?" Jade asked. "And then gain his trust, and then that way-"

"But there's no way I could do that," L mumbled, looking into the contents of a teacup and looking at his reflection staring back at him. "...or could I?" He looked up to see Jade had raised a questionable brow.

"Jade, I think you should go to bed now. You really do look pale, and..." he picked up the teacup, taking a sip. "Tomorrow we're going to take a visit to To-OH."

Her eyes widened slightly - 'Light.'

oOo

The next morning Jade found herself sitting in the exam room at To-Oh, her eyes planted on the clock, 'Where is he..?' She turned slightly to see if Light had entered the room, yet. When she saw he hadn't she turned fully in her seat to find L. She picked him out immediately, since he was distinguishable among the others - he looked completely calm.

She guessed her own expression was somewhat frantic. It had been L's plan to come to To-Oh to confront Light. To reveal himself as L to him.

But Light wasn't even here yet.

There were ten minutes left before the exam started, and there had been no sign of him. She played with her hands, watching the seconds go by on the clock. One minute gone.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

She was about to turn to find L again before seeing a familiar figure enter the room, his head bowed and his hands shoved into his pockets.

'Light...' Jade watched as he took a seat, placing his hands upon the desk. 'He...looks different somehow. I'm not sure...'

"Begin!" the proctor's voice boomed, as everyone picked up their pencils and immediately got to the exam - hands scribbling quickly.

Jade looked to her own exam, looking it over and tapping her pencil against the desktop. She wasn't actually going to do it. But it was sort of funny - she was twenty four and barely recognized anything. Then again, she hadn't been that interested in the subject.

She looked over her shoulder slightly to see Light concentratining deeply, his hand and pencil swiftly moving over the exam sheet. She was sitting in the row in front of him, about three seats away. She only hoped he didn't see or recognize her...

Suddenly the proctor began walking up the row. Jade saw Light's eyes shift up to see where he was going; but instead she caught his eye.

His eyes widened some as he recognized her almost immediately, his lips formed her name; question on his face. Acting as if she hadn't noticed she turned back front.

'D - - n it..'

Only a few seconds passed before she looked back over her shoulder, to see Light pick his pencil back up and stare back down at his exam.

"You there!' the proctor's voice barked. "Number 162. Sit down properly!"

L.

Jade shifted her eyes to L, then back to Light - whom she saw tense slightly and then glance over his shoulder.

Toes wiggling. Pencil held loosely between two fingers.

She saw L look up to meet Light's gaze; with eyes the colors of embers looking as if they would bore right into your soul. Light's eyes narrowed slightly as he met the gaze.

Jade felt her hands go clammy, setting her pencil down - almost there.

oOo

Jade took a seat, eyes turned front to the stage for the To-Oh University Entrance Ceremony.

"Next we have the Freshman's speech," the announced said. "Introducing the Freshmen's representative, Light Yagami..."

Jade saw Light stand up from his seat from where she was sitting, a few rows back.

"...And also Hideki Ryuuga."

Jade shifted her eyes to see L stand up from his own seat.

"Hideki Ryuuga...? Do they mean the popstar?" a student asked not far from where she was sitting.

"As if he could get into To-Oh. Get real."

"Oh, you're right. He doesn't look a thing like Hideki Ryuuga."

Turning her attention away from the two students she watched as Light and L - or, _Hideki_ - made their way onto the stage; tattered tennis shoes on L's feet.

Light began his speech, but Jade couldn't help but overhear the conversations taking place around her as he did so.

"Doesn't the student with the highest grade in the entrance exam usually give this speech?" one student asked another.

"That just means that there were two of them this year," the other replied. "I heard that they both got top marks for everything!"

"Seriously!?"

"People like that really exist, huh?"

The two continued to chatter, as Light went on about something about cherry blossoms. She was actually going to tune into the speech until the girl sitting next to her started talking;

"I prefer the one on the right, he's so cute," she said, as Jade checked the stage - only to find that L himself was on the right.

"What!?" her friend looked to her in surprise. "Kyouko, you're so weird. I tell you, normal people would say the one on the left!"

"Couldn't they both be equal? No use in picking favourites," Jade said quietly, politely clapping as Light finished his speech. Kyouko just looked at her as if she were speaking a different language, as her friend raised an eyebrow and then began to clap, also.

Light took a small bow as L stepped forward to do his own speech.

"Just look at them, though... They're complete opposites!" the two male students from before had started yet another conversation.

"Yeah," the second student agreed. "The left guy looks like your typical, elite private-school type. Pampered and brilliant." He said referring to Light. "The other guy looks...kinda wild. Pretty bizarre, anyway."

"Maybe he's some kind of crazy genius?"

"Wearing that sort of clothing to the entrance ceremony to To-Oh, he's either stupid or mocking the ceremony."

"If he were stupid he wouldn't get into To-Oh with a hundred percent score."

"I noticed when he was going up there, he wasn't even wearing socks!"

"Well, maybe he's just poor."

"Like a scholarship student or something?"

Jade rolled her eyes, clapping as L finished his own speech.

"Yagami-kun," L spoke, as he followed Light off of the stage. "You're the son of detective superintendant Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your deep sense of justice."

They took their seats, where L only continued.

"You're aiming for a career in the NPA yourself, and in the past you have helped with several cases that have all led to convictions. And right now, you're showing a great deal of interest in the Kira case. So if you will swear to me that you won't tell anybody, I shall place my faith in your abilities and sense of justice...and tell you something of vital importance regarding the Kira case."

"I won't tell anybody," Light said nonchalantly. "What is it?"

"I am L."

Silence fell upon the pair for a moment or two, before Light turned his head to meet L's gaze, "If you really are L, then you have my full respect and admiration."

"Thanks. I revealed myself to you because I believe that you might be able to help us solve the Kira case."

oOo

"Yagami-kun."

Jade walked on L's side as he made his way over to Light, once outside of the ceremony. Light's eyes widened upon recognizing her; and the fact that she was with whom he was supposed to believe was 'L' was even more surprising.

"Thanks for today," L said.  
"No, thank you," Light replied, his eyes leaving Jade's face. "I see you're aqquaintances with Jade, here. I knew that I saw you here."

Jade turned to L slightly, unsure of what to do or how to respond. But L simply tilted his head at Light, "Oh? You know her, too?"

Jade blinked, her eyes drifting to Light who nodded, "We're on good terms..."

Jade's eyes slid back, watching as a black limo pulled up to L and herself. "I'll be seeing you, then," L said, climbing in. Jade politely bowed to Light, who watched carefully as she climbed into the vehicle behind L.

Once they were on the road L turned to Jade, who was currently gazing quietly out the window - Light clouding her thoughts. She had just recently told L about her connection to Light the other night. She hadn't spoken to him in quite a while, but it was still almost painful to watch him be investigated like that. Especially when she was helping - especially when her and Light had been rather close before. She had spoken to him like she would've spoken to L.

"Thank you, Jade-chan," L's voice broke her thoughts, as she flinched some, turning her head to look at him, "Hm?"

"For filling me in on Light," he looked out his own window. "About his dream about being in the NPA in the future. His interests.."

"Oh, yeah. You're welcome," she looked back out her own window.

"You really are a bigger help than you classify yourself as."

She nodded, "Thank you, L."

* * *

A/N: Not much to say on this chapter... Heh.

I was originally going to have Jade tell L she had a connection with Light when he came to help on the investigation, but then realized that would just screw things up for this chapter. Because Jade told L what she knew about Light, for when he revealed himself to him.

I really need to think these things through, better. XD

Anyway, someone asked when...well, hmm..like the fluff, well no...Well someone asked when Jade and L's relationship is going to go further. And all I can say to that is to be patient. x'D Can't have them falling in love with each other in the snap of a finger...though...I can't...snap my fingers... But still. x'D

Plus L's not exactly...the affectionate type character. So just be patient on that. ^_^

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and **review**! ^_^


End file.
